Our's
by My.Dark.Fantasy16
Summary: After their parents death, Rin Hayashi has been the emtionless but caring type. Why is she posing as a guy? The Hitachiin's gotten more mischievous? Wait Mori what? "Hikaru..Kaoru..you guys are idiots.." hikaruxocxkaoru
1. Chapter 1

this a hikaruxocxkaoru ff

I do not own Ouran HighSchool Host Club.

Thanks to my editor!

Chap 1.

I briskly walked down the hallways of Ouran Highschool.

"Where is she?" I muttered to myself. I was looking for my younger sister Aiko Hayashi. She's only younger than me by a year but she is a bit...well, childish?

I was wearing the boys' uniform since I absolutely refused to wear the disgusting yellow dress. Plus, I'm posing as a guy because..Well, it's a long story. Anyways, I was pacing down the hallways looking for Aiko and I came across the 3rd music room.

Curiosity washed over me and I opened the double doors, only to be attacked by flying rose petals.

"What the-?" I said while covering my face from the bright light and rose petals.

A tall handsome blonde with violet eyes came out of no where and took my hand.

"Ahh, welcome my pri-" He paused, when he looked up .

It was an awkward 3 seconds 'til I spoke, "Um, I'm here to get someone..." I said pulling my hand back while wearing the 'what the f-ck face'. I scan the room and spotted Akio, chatting with a bunch of her friends.

"Aiko, time to go," I said with a blank expression.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and all eyes turned to me. I could hear all the girls whispering.

"Hey, isn't that Aiko's older brother? "

"Yeah he and Aiko are new. Rin and Akio Hayashi."

"He's a year older, right?"

"Yupp, class 1-A. Gorgeous isn't he?"

"He's so hot!"

Aiko smiled and said good-bye to her friends and rushed over to my side.

I left ignoring all the stares and whispers and Aiko followed behind.

"Who was that?" Asked Hikaru when the two Hayashi's left.

"Rin Hayashi," Kyouya said, lifting his head up from his black note book.

"Ah, sorry my princesses but the Host Club is now closed. We'll be looking forward to meeting you all again tomorrow~" Tamaki said bowing down.

I walked silently while Aiko was skipping blabbing all about her first day of school and how she met this guy and blah blah blah. I finally decided to speak when we were seated in our limo.

"Was that some kind of club or whatever?" I asked sounding uninterested, but really, I was kinda curious.

Aiko turned to face me and gave a smile. "It's called the host club!" "It's where these 7 group of boys-"

I looked out the window and nodded a couple of times pretending that I was listening to her while she went on and on.

After a few minutes we reached our home we walked in to find it empty. Well, excluding our maids and staff. But t's always been like this. Auntie and Uncle out there somewhere, doing their fashion shows and this and that. But they do call once in awhile, so I guess it's okay. I gave a sigh and laid down on the couch grabbing the TV remote. Aiko giggled and sat down putting my legs on her lap. Akio and I are really close; we care for each other and I, being the older sibling, can be a bit over protective at times.

"How was your first day?" Aiko asked cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes. "It as great...if being stalked by girls around the school is what you call great," I muttered.

Aiko giggled again. "Well, you do make a kawaii boy. Rin-kun." she ruffled my short black hair.

I laughed a little and lightly ruffled her hair.

Ringggg Ringg

I stopped and looked over the at phone, I sat up bringing my legs off of Aiko's lap to get it but Akio grabbed it before I could.

"Moshi moshi?" She spoke cheerfully.

"Ah, Aiko, how was your and Rin's first day at Ouran?" Came the voice from the end of the line.

Akio put the phone on speaker so that I could hear also.

"It was great. How was the show uncle? Where's auntie?"

"Oh, the show went great, auntie is asleep; she's been running around a lot today so she's pretty worn out. It's great to hear you kids are fine. I'm glad that you both agreed to go to the high school your parents wanted you guys to go to." Uncle spoke.

There was a long pause neither of us saying anything. Aiko recovered first and spoke cheerfully again.

"Well I'm pretty sure you're worn out too. Say hi to auntie for me." Aiko looked over to me, her lavender coloured eyes telling me to say something. I just looked away, not knowing what to say. Aiko has always been closer to aunt and uncle than I was. I loved them and they loved me, but it's just that I never really talked to them unless I had to.

"Yeah, I am kinda tired. Hey, is Rin there?" Uncle asked.

That was when I decided to say something. "Yeah, right here." I said quietly but loud enough to hear.

"Oh, Rin, just making sure you're okay and all." Uncle said with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." I said quietly.

"Well, I think I'll take my rest now. We'll be back in a couple of weeks. Ja!"

"Ja." Me and Aiko both said and hung up.

I laid back down on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Ano..Rin?" I opened one of my eyes to see a worried Aiko.

I remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"You alright?" Akio asked, fidgeting with her dress.

I knew what she meant, but I just looked away, not saying anything.

This is my second ff and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I'll update when I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

"KYAAA!" "RIN-KUN YOU SHOULD JOIN THE HOST CLUB!"

"HAI, YOU'RE SO HANDSOME, RIN-KUN!"

"Can't I eat my lunch in peace?" I thought, chewing my food slowly.

Just then I was stuffed in the face with some sort of magazine paper. I pulled my head back to see a fan girl holding out a picture of me.

"KYAA I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A MODEL RIN-KUN!" the girl had hearts in her eyes and she was squealing.

I looked closely at the picture. It was a photo shoot that I did about 3 weeks ago for the newest design my aunt created. Akio did do the shoot with me, but it seems that Aiko got ripped off so only I was on the page. My hair was purposely a mess and I was wearing a fancy maroon suit with the jacket unbuttoned showing an over sized white dress shirt.

All the girls from my table started screaming KAWAII! at the top of their lungs, except for Aiko who looked like she was gonna explode with laughter. I gave an annoyed look but tried to ignore the screams. I seriously wanted to jump on the table and scream out I'M A GIRL, DAMN IT!

~scene change~

"Hey boss, what's going on over there?" Kaoru pointed to the mob of girls.

Tamaki just shrugged and looked over at Kyouya.

"It seems that Rin Hayashi has quite a few fans." Kyouya answered, pushing up his glasses.

"Ugh, where the heck is she now?" Once again, I'm pacing up and down the halls looking for Aiko. I was so glad that it was the end of school and I really wanted to get out of here before someone -ahem- fan girls follow me home. I stopped when I spotted the 3rd music room. "Hm... she's probably in there again," I thought and walked slowly to the double doors.

I opened the doors very carefully, afraid that I may again be attacked by the rose petals. But lucky there were no petals this time. I opened the doors to see only the 7 boys, no one else. Wait, scratch that, 6 boys and 1 girl.

...

"WAIT, GIRL?"

"You're a little early for club hours." A voice spoke.

I looked over to see a boy with orange hair and golden cat eyes smirking slightly. And I realized that there was two of them. "Twins." I stated in my mind.

"Hn. Just looking for someone." I replied back nonchalantly. "Why is there a 'she' in the host club?" I pointed to the female. She had short dark brown hair and matching colour eyes.

Everyone in the room fell silent, and stared at me wide eyed.

"What are you talking about? That is clearly a guy," The tall blonde from before laughed nervously.

"No... It's clearly a girl," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Everyone in the room fell silent again and no one moved, like standing still was gonna make them invisible.

"Hn, nevermind," I said and turned around to leave, since Aiko wasn't there, I had no business staying any longer.

"Not so fast, Mr. Hayashi." A cool voice spoke sending chills down my spine.

I looked over my left shoulder to see who had spoken. It was a guy with black hair, glasses and black eyes. He had a dark and evil aura around him which me shiver a little.

"Since you found out about Haruhi's true gender, I can't trust you to keep it hidden," He spoke.

My eyebrow raised, motioning for him to continue.

"That means you would have join the host club as a host and entertain our customers," He replied with a not-so-innocent smile.

"Hn, no thanks." I said and turned around again to leave.

"You do know, that if you try to escape and I can call my people to hunt you down," I stopped in my tracks as soon as he said that.

"Seriously!" I thought.

I turned around with a sigh, knowing that I wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Plus, I've seen that you have quite a few fans. This would benefit us greatly."

"Hn." Was my only reply.

"YES! WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER IN THE FAMILY!~" The tall blonde burst out.

I gave a confused look but just ignored it, pretending I didn't hear anything.

"Let's start with the introductions." The blonde spoke again.

"I am Suoh Tamaki, king of the host club, and the prince type." He spoke with confidence.

"More like drama king." I heard a snicker from one of the twins.

"I AM NOT DRAMATIC!" The prince dramatically cried.

I then felt two pairs of arms draped over my shoulder, I looked over to see the twins smiling mischievously.

"Hitachiin Hikaru." The one on my left spoke.

"Hitachiin Kaoru." The other spoke.

"Hmm Hitachiin...I'm sure I've heard that name before." I shook the thought away when I heard Tamaki.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF RIN! YOU DEVILS!" Tamki cried out again.

The twins just stuck out their tongues at him, still leaning on me.

Just then a small blonde with brown eyes, holding a pink bunny, bounced over to me.

"Hi! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but call me Hunny. I'm in the 3rd year with my cousin Takashi Morinozuka but call him Mori. This is Usa-chan! He held the pink bunny in front of me. I just nodded and smile politely, petting the stuffed bunny. I can't believe he's a 3rd year when he looks like he's from elementary. Even acts like it too. "Hn, loli-shota type, but I'm pretty sure he has some mature-ness in him." I thought.

"Want some cake, Ri-chan?" Hunny asked tugging on my sleeve.

"Ano..maybe later." I said.

"Okay!" He then got picked up onto the shoulders of a Mori who just nodded at me in greeting. Mori was super tall compare to his cousin Hunny and he had short spiky black hair, he didn't talk much either, which was fine by me since I'm kinda anti social myself.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi." The girl shook my hand. "You're pretty smart. No other girl have figured out my true gender." She said with a smile.

I just smiled back and nodded.

"And I'm Ootori Kyouya, I basically run the business here." The guy with glasses spoke.

I just nodded slightly.

"Ah, it's time for club hours, well, you can just sit and watch how we host do our jobs today and you can start entertaining tomorrow." Tamaki said.

Everyone went to their places, tables or whatever filled with snacks and drinks. And then Tamaki opened the double doors and a wave of ugly yellow dresses came rushing in.

"Good to see you all again, my lovely princesses." Tamaki spoke smoothly.

I stood there not knowing what to do, until I saw Aiko. She saw me and came running over.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

-sighs- "I'll explain everything later." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Well the Host Club was..interesting. I found out each of the hosts' types. Tamaki is the prince charming, Hunny is, of course, the loli-shota type, Mori is the wild type, Haruhi is the natural type, Kyouya is the shadow king, which explains a lot, and the twins were the little devil type.

Oh yeah, and the twins had this act. They call it their 'forbidden brotherly love'. I sat at Haruhi's table and observed how she did her job. I figure since I'm also a girl and I have to entertain the ladies, I should watch how Haruhi does the hosting. It was pretty simple, answer questions and smile. This should be easy.

After the Host Club was closed, we all just stayed there for a bit. Aiko had gone over to a friend's house.

"So, did you learned anything?" I felt two bodies lean on each of my shoulders. I Knew it was Hikaru and Kaoru. Who else would it be?

"Yeah, I learned that you guys have a thing for each other, that we're just playing with everyone's feelings to get money out of it." I said plainly.

The twins glared at me. And Tamaki yelled out "I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING TO MY PRINCESSES!"

I sigh and looked at the twins.

"Am I some kind of tree for you to lean on or something?" I asked my eyebrow raised.

The corner of each twin's lips pulled up into a smirk.

"You're our new toy now," Hikaru said, his cat like eyes glinting mischiveously.

My eyebrows furrowed. Then I felt someone pat my shoulder. I turned my head to see Haruhi.

"You'll get use to it." She said.

I nodded and sigh.

Just then someone came bursting through the door. It was a girl with a fuchsia coloured bow in her long, light brown hair. And she came running towards me. I hope she doesn't tackle me. But I was wrong, she just stopped in front of me, grabbing my hand shaking it.

"I'm Houshakuji Renge, manager of the Host Club!" she greeted.

"...Hayashi Rin," I replied flatly. This was kinda random. Bursting in here to introduce herself?

She smiled then turns towards Kyouya.

"How come I wasn't inform that there was going to be a new host!"

Oh so that's why she's here.

Kyouya just sighed, not saying anything. It seems that this goes around often. Renge turns back towards me, her smile back on.

"Your're hosting tomorrow, I presume?"

"Yeah," I said, uninterested.

"What's your type?" She asked.

Then Tamaki joined in the conversation. "He doesn't have a type yet."

"Hmmm." Renge thought for awhile, then she snap her fingers with an idea as if a light bulb just switched over her head.

"I got it! The emotionless type!" She said happily.

"Why not emotionless, but caring type?" Hunny asked.

"I always see Rin caring for Aiko. Like, giving her his lunch and things. He always seems to be beside his sister, Aiko-chan." Hunny said looking up at me.

"And you say WE have a thing for each other," Kaoru sneered.

"At least I don't try to kiss my blood related sibling," I dead pan.

"Hai! The emotionless, but caring type it is!" Renge announced. Not noticing me and the twins glaring at each other.

I checked the time on my cellphone. 5 o'clock.

"I should be leaving now," I said while walking slowly to the door.

"Remember, you will be hosting tomorrow after school."

"Hn, fine," I mumbled and left.

When I got back home, it was probably an hour before Aiko got home also. We received a call from our aunt and uncle. They were in some part of Japan now and they wanted us to do a photo shoot right away. Uncle said I didn't have to dress like a boy for this one, so yeah, I came as myself. Anyway, me and Aiko had to pack up our things right then and there and take a long road trip to wherever. We arrived back home around 2 a.m in the morning. Auntie and Uncle had to catch a plane back to London to continue with their fashion business, so they didn't come home with us.

The next morning was a work out. I fell asleep in all the classes and got caught in all of them. I tried explaining that I had this photo shoot thing, which made all the girls in the classroom squeal, but the teacher couldn't care less so I had detention. Same goes with Aiko.

So the bell rung, signaling the end of school. I had to stay for detention, though I didn't mind. Actually, I just went back to sleep. I honestly didn't want to do the hosting thing today, I'm way too exhausted. I was sleeping peacefully until I was RUDELY interrupted by someone poking me. I opened one eye to see a Hitachiin poking my shoulder.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Nothing," The orange haired teen said innocently.

I groan and placed my head back on the desk. It was probably 10 seconds 'til I felt another poke but this time it was on my left. I turned my head to see the other twin.

"Hai?"

"Oh, nothing." The twin said in a sweet tone.

"Shouldn't you guys be at the Host Club?" I asked sleepily.

They just shrugged.

"It's more fun bothering you while you try to sleep," They said in unison.

"You can leave now," Sensei said when he walked into the room.

I only got to get up halfway before the twins grabbed both my arms and dashed out, dragging me behind them. I didn't know how they did it but we reached the double doors of the 3rd music room in only a few seconds. Hikaru and Kaoru burst opened the door still holding onto my arms.

"We're heeeere~!" They said in unison.

"You're late," Kyouya said without looking up from his black note book.

"Gomen! Rin had detention!" Koaru said.

"Don't be late next time." Kyouya said his voice low.

He gestured me to a table where there were girls seated in comfy couches. I guess that was my table and customers.

I walked over to the table and sat down. "I guess I'm your type?" I asked my facial expression screaming out boredom.

The girls nodded and a each of them wore a blush on their faces.

I didn't talk much. Other than answering questions from the customers, that was all the talking I did. Soon the girls knew that I wasn't going to talk so they just kept on asking me questions to get me to speak.

"Rin-kun, why did you join the host club?" One of the girls asked.

I saw Kyouya looked over at me. I didn't want to know what he'll do if I told the customers that I got in because I found out that Haruhi was a girl so I gave everyone a dreamy look.

"Didn't you request for me?" I asked my voice smooth and soft.

Instantly a blush crept over everyone's faces and two probably fainted. I saw Kyouya nod and write something in his notebook. Just then, I saw Aiko bounce over to me.

"HI!" She clearly was high on sugar when I saw a stack of cakes over at Hunny's table.

"Good to see you, Aiko."I said to her.

"It looks like you and Aiko have a strong bond."One of my customers said quietly.

I gave a nod.

"Could it be like the twin's forbidden brotherly love?" Another girl asked excitedly.

"I do love her very much and we really do care for each other, but I'm afriad there isn't more than that. Gomenasai if you were hoping for something like the twins." I said my voice soft.

I then turned to Aiko who was already gone skipping back towards Hunny's table. I looked around the room watching the other hosts do their thing. When I shifted my gaze to Koaru and Hikaru, they had a cookie in their mouth and was a inch away from kissing. My eyes widen but they broke the cookie before their lips touched, the girls from their table squealed at the scene. Imagine me and Aiko doing that.

So after all the questioning and anwsering was finished, Host Club hours was closed. I plopped myself onto one of the fluffy couches and looked at Aiko with a tired and bored expression. She just giggled and nodded, saying that she was also tired probably from bouncing around the room high on sugar.

"First day and you did pretty good. Keep up the good work, there's more people requesting for you now," Kyouya said.

"RIN IS STEALING ALL MY PRINCESSES AWAY FROM ME!" Tamaki cried.

"No, they just decided that they couldn't put up with your drama and made a right choice to move away from you." I dead pan.

Tamaki went over to sulk in a corner drawing circles with his index finger on the floor. "So cruel..." He muttered.

The twins burst out laughing. "Nice job Rin, you got boss to run over to his little emo corner," They laughed.

"Rin, we should be leaving," Aiko said.

"Hai, let's go," I said.

"Ja!" Akio called out.

"Ja," I said before turning away.

When we left the room I notice that there was something bothering Aiko. I didn't bother asking until we reached the limo that was waiting to pick us up.

"Aik, are you feeling alright?" I asked worriedly.

"What will happen if the Host Club finds out?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"Are you going to continue with this?" Aiko continued.

It took awhile for me to answer, but afterwards I said, "I don't know, I'm not sure if I should tell them or not," I said, unsure.

"They may end up finding out themselves, though I doubt that."

Akio just nodded.

"I'm okay with whatever. Auntie and Uncle will too and-"

She paused. I just nodded understanding her point, but I really wasn't sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

The next day started out pretty normal. That was, until it was Host Club hours.

"Rin-kun, do you like anyone at the moment?"

"Rin-kun, what do you look for in a girl?"

"Rin-kun, have you ever gone out with someone?"

"Rin-kun, would you by any chance, go out with me?"

"Rin-kun!" "Rin-kun!" "Rin-kun!"

My teeth clenched but I tried to hide it as much as possible. I didn't know I had this many requests. I've only been a host for 2 days and I've only been here at this school for 2 weeks now.

"RIN! I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE EVER SINCE YOU STEPPED INTO THIS SCHOOL!" A girl out of nowhere popped right in front of me. She had short light brown hair.

My face was still bored, but it changed into shock when the girl lunged at me holding me tight. I tried to struggle myself out of her grip, but she just held on tighter. For someone small like her, she really had a grip. Mori came to the rescue and peeled the girl off of me.

'Great, second day of hosting and I almost got raped by my same gender.' I thought.

I turned to Mori and mouthed a thank you.

"Sorry bout that, Hana has always been jumpy with boys she likes," A girl with dark brown hair smiled.

I nodded still kinda shocked with the sudden outburst.

Aiko came over, her face holding a worried expression. "You alright, Rin?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I smiled.

Everyone went back to whatever they were doing like nothing had happened.

"Do you ladies need something to drink?" I asked monotonously.

The girls at my table all nodded their head.

I spotted Haruhi with some tea, standing beside the twins. Looks like the twins are invading her personal bubble again. 'I guess I'll get tea and help Haruhi out.' I thought.

I was making my way until, somehow, I managed to trip on thin air. You're probably thinking that I tripped and fell on Hikaru and Kaoru. Well, not exactly. I actually fell on Haruhi. In a very awkward position.

Me on all fours on top of her, face to face. Our eyes widen when we realized how extreamly close we were.

"KYYAAAA!" The girls screamed.

"G-gomen." I quickly got off Haruhi looking away from her. I caught Tamaki's expression and he looked like he was gonna blow. I wonder why? Oh, wait, yeah. 'Cause everyone thinks I'm a guy.

"Ah, sorry everyone, but the Host Club is closed now. We will all be waiting for you tomorrow," Kyouya said, standing at the door gesturing the ladies out with his smile. Once everyone was out, Tamaki came stomping over to me. His face red with anger.

"YOU! YOU! – MY DAUGHTER! YOU-" he pointed at me stomping his feet.

"I just tripped and fell and unfortunately, I fell on her. Relax, will you?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, and I would be glad if you would stop calling me daughter," Haruhi said crossing her arms.

"BUT-"

-sighs- "I'm gonna go. Aiko is waiting outside." I said.

Aiko was outside standing by our limo. We got in and the driver started for home. I heard Aiko giggle and I turned to face her.

"You know Hana is in my class and she has a major crush on you." She grinned.

I sigh. "Why do you think she lunged at me?"

"Rin? Aiko? We have arrived." Our driver said. After a few minutes of silence.

"Arigato." Me and Aiko said in unison before opening the door and stepping out.

When we got into the house, my eyes widen a little when I felt someone embraced me. I looked over at Aiko and I saw Uncle hugging her so I knew that the person embracing me was Aunt. They finally let us go smiling.

"Why are you guys home early?" I asked my face blank.

"Well we finish early so we're home early." My Aunt smiled.

"Come let's celebrate!" My Uncle announced.

"I'm gonna change first." I said and walked up the flight of stairs.

"Me too." Aiko said and followed behind.

Me and Aiko hurriedly back downstairs once we were finish changing. I was in my normal girl clothes now and my hair was comb down so my hair looked a bit longer giving me more of a feminine appearance than ruffled up, which gave me more of a guy's. The length of my hair is probably the same as Haruhi's. Maybe a bit longer, I suppose? I only disguise myself as a boy at school and sometimes when we go out. Anyways, we all headed out the door when I spotted Haruhi and the twins. I hid myself behind Aiko, but wait, they wouldn't notice it's me, right? I brushed it off and made my way towards the limo pretending I didn't see them.

Haruhi's Pov:

I was with Hikaru and Kaoru. They wanted to come with me to the 'commoner's market' to buy some 'commoner's candy'. I spotted Aiko, Rin's younger sister. I think she was with her parents, though was a girl that they were with. Rin wasn't with them. When I looked closer, the girl looked a lot like Rin. 'Could it be that Rin is a girl?' I thought.

Kaoru's Pov:

I was with Hikaru and Haruhi to go get some commoner's candy When I spoted Aiko with some people. The two adults I'm pretty sure are her parents, but the other person was a girl. For some reason she looked kinda familiar. I wonder if she's in our class. She's pretty cute.

Hikaru's Pov:

Me, Kaoru and Haruhi were going to the 'commoner's market' to get some candy. I saw Rin's younger sister with her parents but I didn't see Rin. Just some other girl. Though the girl was quite cute I have to admit, but I think I've seen her before.

Normal Pov ( Rin's Pov ):

I do have to admit it was pretty fun celebrating with my Aunt and Uncle, and also Aiko. I never thought I could smile out of happiness again. When we arrived home, me and Aiko crashed. Luckily we didn't have school tomorrow because I can't afford to sleep during all the classes again. I closed my eyes, ready to drift into a dreamless sleep, when I heard the door creak open.

"Just to let you two know, you have a photo shoot early in the morning so I would get lots of rest." My Aunt whispered.

If I wasn't to tired I would have let out a groan but instead I just drifted right to sleep.

My eyes cracked open and glared at the evil alarm before reaching out and throwing it against the wall to shut it up. I laid back down only to have the sheets under me pulled, causing me to flip out of the bed.

"Wake up sleepy head~" Aiko said in her bright morning voice.

I groan in response. We got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Sorry, no breakfast," My Aunt said with a playful smile.

"I can't have you not fit into the design outfits after you eat." My Aunt said sipping some of her coffee.

Me and Aiko both sigh and sat on on the chairs in the kitchen. While our maids went to fetch our coats and jackets since it was fall season.

"How long will we be there for?" Aiko asked.

" 'till afternoon." My Aunt said.

"Who's design?" I asked uninterested.

"I believe it's the Hitachiin's" My Aunt replied.

Then it hit me. The Hitachiin's. Hikaru and Kaoru's mom is a fashion designer.

I heard a chuckle and turn my head back to see my Uncle.

"That lady has been trying to track you down for sometime now, she said you would be a great model for her company." My Uncle smiled at me.

"Then Aki-"

"Aiko is doing another photo shoot from a different designer." My aunt said.

I glanced over at Aiko who was her cheerful self.

"Ready?" My Aunt asked both me and Aiko.

"Hai!" Aiko said cheerfully.

I just got up and grabbed my jacket from the maid thanking her. Aiko and Uncle got dropped off first, so it was just me and Aunt. The photo shoot was indoors. It was a fall scene, nice warming leaf colours were scattered everywhere. I really like the fall season. You could see a little bit of frost here and there but it was all fake of course.

I saw talking with one of her staff members. She finally saw me and smiled walking towards my direction.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Rin Hayashi." She said shaking my hand.

She seems really nice. I wonder how deals with her little devils. Does she even know about their twincest? I wondered.

"You will be doing a few poses on your own, then you will partner up with someone. Me and your aunt will be talking about this design and such if you need anything, just ask, okay?"

I nodded and went over to the photographer who told me to do some poses and get into this outfit and that, makeup, hair this and that. After the photographer called for a break and told me that after the break I would be doing some poses with a partner.

I nodded and sat down. I was fiddling with my sleeves, I froze when I noticed a pair of orange haired twins. 'HIKARU AND KAORU ARE GOING TO BE DOING THE SHOOT WITH ME? CRAP! WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF THEY FIND OUT? GAH! I THOUGHT THEY SAID PARTNER NOT PARTNERS!' My mind screamed.

The twins approached me introduced themselves. I just nodded, not introducing myself in return.

"Alrighty, let's get started shall we?" The photographer smiled.

Hikaru's Pov:

Me and Kaoru were going to do a photoshoot for our mom's newest fall design. She told us that we will be posing with one of the Hayashi's model. I felt my heart quicken when I saw the girl from last night, I never thought that I would see her again, and I would've never expected that I would be posing with her. I push the thoughts away and introduce myself to her. I felt my heart sink when she didn't introduce herself back.

Kaoru's Pov:

So me and Hikaru were going to do a photoshoot for our mom's newest design. She did tell us that we would be posing with a model, but I felt myself stiffen when I saw who the model we were going to pose with was. It was that girl we saw with Aiko yesterday. I never would have thought that I would be doing a shoot with her. I approached her pushing the thoughts away and introduced myself. My heart sank when she just nodded, not introducing herself back.

Normal Pov:

I stood right in between Hikaru and Kaoru who had their arms gently wrapped around my waist.

"Um.." Hikaru blushed faintly.

"Uh.." Kaoru's cheeks had a brush of pink also.

"Perfect! Stay right there." The photographer smiled.

I felt my face heat up. I never knew that the twins had a shy and gentle side. It kinda made them..cute.

"Alright, that will be all for today." The photographer smiled and packed his camera into his bag. The twins slowly removed their arms around my waist and smiled sheepishly. I felt myself do the same.

"Ah, done already?" My Aunt appeared and wave to the boys.

"Hai, let's go." I said grabbing my Aunt's arm and dashing away afraid that my Aunt will mention my name.

"Eh? What's with the rush?" My Aunt asked in confusion.

"Ja, Hikaru and Kaoru!" I called out over my shoulder. Not responding to my Aunt.

The twins just stood there for a second confused, before smiling and waving good-bye.

Okay so that's chapter 4! I just noticed that I have been spelling Aiko's name wrong I been spelling it Akio LOL don't worry I fixed it anyways hope you guys enjoy the story so far there will be more chapters coming up.

Btw, so sorry. I completely forgot to mention that the side pairing is going to be tamakixharuhi srry for the late notice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

'Do I like Hikaru and Kaoru?' I thought. They were rude, selfish, bakas and little devils. But they seemed so different at the photo shoot...ugh, what am I thinking? 'It's probably nothing' I thought and discarded the thoughts.

I was eating my lunch alone in the school's garden, Aiko is eating at the cafe with her friends and keeping that Hana busy. I actually really like it here, all the different types and colours of flowers all arond you the sun beaming down casting magical light everywhere it really looked like some kind of fairy fantasy. 'I should come and eat my lunch here more often' I thought.

Haruhi's Pov:

I was eating my bento box lunch in the classroom as usual. I found a picture of that girl with Aiko. The picture was from the Hitachiin's clothing design magazine, and I happened to see it while I was walking to school this morning. I also had a picture of Rin modeling. It seems that I'm stalking these two but I really wanted to know why that girl with Aiko looks so much like Rin. I tried to think of times when Rin acted more..girlish? but I came up with nothing. 'I should keep an eye on her now' I squinted my eyes examining the two pictures in my hands closely.

Normal Pov:

So, lunch was over and we were all back in our classes. We were doing English or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention to what sensei was saying. I wasn't doodling or daydreaming, just staring at the board blankly.

"Mr. Hayashi," A low deep voice from the front spoke.

I turned my gaze towards the sensei still having that blank expression. "Hai," It sounded more of a statement then a question.

"Are you paying any attention at all?" The teacher spoke again annoyed.

"Hai." I reapeated.

The teacher shot me a look before going back to his chalk board continuing with the lesson. I sigh and placed my chin on my hand looking back at the board blankly like before. "30 more mintues," I sighed"

Hikaru's Pov:

We had English after lunch. I wasn't paying much attention I would often listen at times but I wasn't really focus on the lesson.

"." the sensei's low voice spoke.

I looked at Rin wondering what he was doing, nothing really he just had that blank emotionless face of his.

"Hai." It sounded more of a statement then a question.

"Are you paying any attention at all?" The sensei spoke again annoyed.

"Hai." he repeated with the same tone he used before.

The teacher shot him a look before continuing on with the lesson. I heard Rin sighed and saw him placed his chin on his hand. I heard him mummbled something but it wasn't quite clear.

Koaru's Pov:

"30 more minutes" I heard Rin sigh. I check the time and sure enough, 30 more minutes 'til end of school and start of Host Club hours. I gave a light sigh and placed my chin on my hand like what Rin is doing. 30 more minutes...29 more minutes. I glanced over at my brother Hikaru who was also bored and staring straight ahead, not paying any attention. I shifted my gaze over to Haruhi who was taking notes, then at Rin who was still looking at the board with her expressionless face. 'This is going to be a long 30 minutes.' I thought.

Normal Pov:

GAH!

"RIN-KUN! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU YESTERDAY!" Hana said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"U-um it's alright." I said still shocked. She popped out of nowhere right infront of me.

"ARIGATO! ARIGATO! I WAS SO AFRAID YOU WOULDN'T FORGIVE ME!" Her hands were outstretched, reaching forward for a death hug.

"I EVEN MADE YOU SOME HOME MADE CHOCOLATES!"

So yeah during the hours I had to put up with Hana following me around like a lost puppy. She would glare daggers at the customers who would ask questions, or even blush when I respond.

"Rin~" I saw Tamaki gracefully and stupidly skip over to my table.

"What." I deadpanned, annoyance clear in my voice. It was bad enough I had to put up with this leech following me around, but now I had to deal with the dramatic blondie? I was not in a good mood.

Tamaki's eyes started to well up. "Riin, don't be so cruel. I was going to say that you hardly do anything at the Host Club! All you do is sit around anwsering questions!"

I gave a sigh and looked at my customers. I reached out and lighty placed my thumb and index finger on the girl's chin infront of me. She immediately blushed at my touch, this was really awkward for me, but I still held onto my bored look. If I pretended that I was into someone then maybe Hana will leave me alone right?

"Gomen, I never got your name and you've been one of my regular customers." I said softly. My lavender eyes gazing into her emerald ones.

"Y-Y-Yumi." The girl stuttered out.

"Yumi." I repeated softly again.

Everyone at the table squealed envious of the girl before me. I looked over at the corner of my eye to see Hana passed out. I smiled trying to hide my smirk, I quickly let go and went back to my usual bored tone. I looked over at the twins' table to see them in green hats playing some sort of game.

"Which one is Hikaru?" The devil twins asked in unison.

'Ah, that was it. The which one is Hikaru game.' I thought.

I looked closely at one of the twins looking up and down. I could tell the twins apart but it was usually because of their hair styles. Hikaru usually parted to the right and Kaoru parted to the left. But since they were wearing hats, guess I'll have to look for another difference. My eyes fell to the twin on the right, that one was Hikaru. For some reason, Hikaru's eyes held more mischievous-ness and... I think his golden eye colour is a shade darker, but it's hardly noticeable.

Of course no one got the correct twin. I think it's only me and Haruhi who can tell them apart. So Host Club went like any other day, Hunny eating cakes, Mori being silent, twins and their act and before you know it, everyone left when Host Club was closed. I went into the change room to change out of my uniform and put on some guy clothes. I pulled my shirt off, only to have Hikaru walk in on me. Two seconds flat and Hikaru flew across the huge room and was slammed on the wall on the other side. I shut the door quickly panting.

'SH-T! HE BETTER HAVE NOT SEEN ANYTHING!'

After I got changed I walked out of the changing room calmly, but really, I was screaming inside. I noticed everyone looking at me.

"Hai?" I asked.

"Geez Rin, you don't have to throw me across the room just cause I walked in on you." "What are you, a girl or something?" Hikaru said annoyed while rubbing his back.

"Gomen, you just scared me that's all." I half , he really did scared me.

I turned around to only come face to face with Hana, her eyes full of tears.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME RIN-KUN! I'M ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU! I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE YOU CAME TO OURAN!" Hana grabbed on to me leaning her head in for a kiss.

My eyes widen and I pushed her off maybe a little to hard since she stumbled backwards. This cause her to shed more tears.

"Why won't you love me, Rin?" She sobbed.

This is scaring me, I didn't respond I just stood there staring at her wide eyed.

"Why?" Hana went again.

I took a step back I really wanted to bolt right now.

"What's wrong?" Aiko asked coming through the door.

"I-I-uh um I-" I stuttered.

"You don't care for anyone except for that girl do you?" she said pointing to Aiko. "I just don't understand why-" Hana choked

"It's because she's a girl." A voice spoke out.

And here's chapter 5! Sorry if this one was shorter than the others. Anyways there will be more chapters coming up so hope you guys look forward to it. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

My eyes widen and I spun around to see a smiling Haruhi. The whole room immediately froze tension filled the air. I heard a thud and look down to see Hana passed out for the third time that day. (the second time was when I fell on Haruhi again -.-') I looked back at the hosts, all of their faces except Haruhi and ...Kyouya's? showed shocked expressions.

"Ano... Rin-" Aiko said awkwardly.

I ignore her and looked over at Kyouya who had his laptop on his lap, he pushed up his glasses and he wore a slight smile on his lips. 'He knew all this time. Of course, since he basically has at least half the people in the world's personal information.'

Everyone in the room stood there in silence none of us saying a word. It was so quiet you probably could hear a pin drop from the other side of the room.

"My reasons for posing as a male is mine and my family's business only," I said, breaking the silence and my expression less face back on.

Everyone gave a stiff nod, but still stood frozen like statues. "What are we going to do with this?" I said, poking Hana's body with my foot.

Aiko giggled and Kyouya sent me a look before saying. "I guess we'll have to take her to the nurse's office and make up a story."

Everyone nodded and we all shuffled in the room.

So after we took Hana to the nurse's office thankfully she was okay had no injuries, like what Kyouya said, we made up a story about how she ended up in the nurse's office. We told her that she slipped and hit her head on one of the tables and passed out and started saying all sorts crazy nonsense, like I was actually a girl and so on. She bought the whole story and Kyouya had her sent home to get some rest.

Back at the 3rd music room we all sat there in silence once again.

"Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"How did you-" I didn't finish my sentence afraid someone from outside the room might hear.

"Oh, that. Well." Haruhi smiled and held two pictures of me, one of me in my boy form and one in my regular self.

I nodded making an O with my mouth. I looked over at a blushing Hikaru. I wonder why? Oh. Right, because he had he walked in on me earlier. Hikaru caught my gaze and held his hands in front of him in defence.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I SWEAR!" He yelled out, blushing even more.

"SHAME ON YOU! YOU DEVIL! MY POOR DAUGHTER MUST'VE FELT VIOLETED BECASUE OF YOU!" Tamaki shouted pointing his index finger at the wrong twin.

"Tamaki, that's Kaoru and you are not my father, and never will be my father," I said, crossing my arms.

"Hai, I'll appreciate it if you call me by my name instead of daughter." Haruhi said coming next to me.

Tamaki's face was full of shocked before he ran over to Kyouya in tears.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT MOTHER? MY DAUGHTERS DON'T APPRECIATE ME!" He sobbed.

I gave a confuse look but Haruhi smiled and pated my shoulder. "You'll get use to everything, Tamaki's just likes to think of us close friends as his family members."

I gave a nod still having the confused look on my face, I don't know if I should be glad hearing this or ...what?

"I see everything is fine here, guess I'll be leaving." Aiko said waving off. 'Sure, leave me when disaster comes.' I thought. Still hearing Tamaki's crying in the background.

Hikaru's Pov:

I couldn't help but feel kinda revealed that I found out Rin's true gender, not to mention she was the girl who me and Kaoru posed with for our mom's new design. Now that Haruhi showed the two pictures of Rin it makes sense now, gosh I feel stupid. Just then I remember what happend earlier. it was when I had walked in on Rin, my face heated up and to make it worse I had caught Rin's gaze.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING I SWEAR!" I shouted holding my hands up front in defence now my face was even redder.

"SHAME ON YOU! YOU DEVIL! MY POOR DAUGHTER-"

Confusion was written on my face when I saw Tamaki shouting and pointing at Kaoru. But, my mind drifted off to Rin.

'That girl that I thought was cute..was Rin.'

Kaoru's Pov:

'Rin..was that girl.' I thought.

"MY POOR DAUGHTER MUST'VE FELT VIOLATED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

My brows furrowed when Tamaki started scolding me when he should've been scolding Hikaru. 'I guess now we know why Hikaru had gotten thrown across the room.' I looked over at Hikaru, who's face was in different shades of red.

I turned my gaze over at Rin and I felt a weird feeling inside. 'That girl..that girl that I thought was cute was Rin.'

Normal Pov:

Yesterday was pretty eventful. I'm still posing as a boy and I'm still in the Host Club, I guess I have no choice but to trust the club members with my secret. Oh yeah, and Renge or the Host Club's manager didn't find out about my true gender and we're going to keep it that way, just for now. Hana had showed up for club hours and she had completely forgotten about yesterday. I had manage to come up with a story for Hana and other crazed fans that I had a very ill relative in my family that I had to care for, and I wouldn't have time for a relationship.

The story did gain a few aww's and some tears, but I'm glad they bought the story, so now they wouldn't be too clingy.

" I'm going to get some more snacks, alright?" I said, getting up to leave but I was stopped by two pairs of arms.

"Hey Rin, why don't you play with us?" Kaoru asked.

"No thanks." I said flatly.

"Why not?" Hikaru purred.

"You know, now that we know you're actually a girl things should be more interesting right?" Hikaru whispeared in my ear.

I shivered and pushed my way through. The results was me tripping on one of the twin's foot causing me to fall. I felt a pair of arms catch me before I made impact with the floor, I looked up to see Mori.

"Thanks." I said.

Mori nodded and I think I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks but it disapear making me think I was imagining it.

"Ano, Hunny-senpai may I have some of your cakes? My table is running out."

"Sure!" Hunny said and placed a tray of cakes on my hands before bouncing off to Mori.

Haruhi's Pov:

I looked over at Rin who was sitting on one of the couches looking bored as usual, anwsering questions that her customers were curious about. I couldn't help but wonder why Rin would be posing as a guy, more importantly why won't she share it.

Normal Pov:

"Gah!" I felt the same pair of arms wrap around my waist keeping me from hitting the floor. Host club hours were finished and I was heading home but I tripped while walking downstairs.

I looked up to see Mori again.

"Oh, Mori. Thanks again." I smiled slightly. 'Gosh, I've been tripping and falling a lot these days.'

As usual, Mori nodded, not saying anything. "Hey, where's Hunny?" I asked.

"I'm looking for him." Came Mori's low response.

'I never seen Mori all by himself. He's always with his cousin Hunny. I've never heard him talk either.'

"Well, I have to head home. Ja."

Mori nodded again and I turned around to leave. But for some reason Mori looked like he wanted to say something. Oh well.

I spotted Aiko leaning on the limo. "Let's go home." I said opening the door.

Me and Aiko both slid in and as soon as we were seated, Aiko asked. "So, how's everything?"

" I guess it's alright, I'm glad I don't have to be so cautious around the Host Club anymore, but I'm worried about other people finding out." I said honestly.

Aiko nodded. "I understand. You know, you shouldn't worry about things too much. Your friends wouldn't tell anyone and they wouldn't let it slip either." "I'm here for you too." Aiko turned to me with one of her heart warming smiles.

"Yeah." I nodded. 'friends.'

Me and Aiko had walked in through the door to see our aunt and uncle standing there with smiles on their faces.

Aiko raised an eyebrow while mine stayed the same bored expression.

"WE'RE MOVING TO LONDON!" They bursted throwing their hands up.

So here's chapter 6. Sorry! I could've posted this chapter earlier, but somehow I lost it on my laptop so I had to retype the whole thing again. -_- Anyways~ look forward to the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7.

Aheheh I know I'm sorry for not updating. Please forgive me my readers! /

...

"FOREVER!" They yelled again.

"Why?" Me and Aiko said together.

"Well, me and your mom just got an invitation to come join a famous fashion line in London!" Uncle said happily.

"And you and Aiko would have huge modeling deals." Auntie said afterwards.

I blinked a few times before I casually walked up the flight of stairs not saying anything. I just can't accept the fact that we're moving all of a sudden. 'We leave right when I'm starting to like things around here.' I thought. 'Great.'

The next day I didn't say a word to anyone. I don't know why, I just didn't, but Aiko did say a few things to some of her friends about leaving. I found out yesturday that we're leaving sometime today. 'Even better.' I thought sarcastically.

I was in math class and the teacher gave us an assignment. Math wasn't my best subject, so I sat there, tapping my pencil on my desk rethinking over the question, but I didn't get a chance because I was interrupted.

"Ahem, .." I looked up to see the sensei. Then I looked over at the door and there stood Aiko with her bag. She mouthed a "It's time to go."

"Oh, um alright." I said gathering up my stuff to leave.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I silently packed away my belongings in my bag. I stood up and walked passed Haruhi who wanted to know what was going on. I gave a short bow to the sensei and left the classroom with Aiko.

"Did you tell anyone other than the teachers and the principle about leaving?" Aiko asked.

...

"No." I said.

We walked silently down the hallways passing classrooms and out the entrance door of Ouran High School. There, we saw aunt and uncle with smiles on their faces, sitting in the limo, waiting for us.

Once we got in, aunt and uncle started blabbing about how great this is and so on. Aiko got her iPod out and started listening to some of her songs, nodding once in a while to what auntie and uncle were saying. I just rested my hand on my chin and stared out the window. 'Am I really okay with this?...' I havn't even thought about being okay with leaving. 'I didn't even say a word to them, not even a single good-bye.' Hikaru and Kaoru..I'm leaving when I haven't even found out why I have this feeling when I think of them.

~Scene change~

"I wonder why Rin and Aiko had to leave." Haruhi thought out loud.

Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were walking down the hallways after their classes ended. They walked passed a group of girls who were whispering about something to eachother.

"Hey, did you know that Rin and Aiko left for London?"

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"Are they coming back?"

'No, I think they're going to stay there forever."

"Oh, my goodness! Noooooo!"

"I know, right! It's horrible!"

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi's face were shocked at what they had heard and they quickly dashed to the Host Club room.

Haruhi slammed the door open only to revealed only the hosts in the music room.

"Kyouya! –" Hikaru began.

"Rin and her family are moving to London." Kyouya stated before Hikaru.

"HOW COULD MY DAUGHTER JUST LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING!" Tamaki sobbed.

"Then, when Rin left the classroom early with Aiko, that was when she was leaving to go to London." Haruhi said.

"Why would Rin-kun leave without saying anything to us?" Hunny said his eyes welling up.

"I don't know, Hunny." Haruhi said her eyebrows furrowed.

Hikaru's Pov:

I don't understand why Rin would leave without a word. I just don't get it. I wonder if it's some kind of family emergency or something important. Or is it beacuse she doesn't think of us as her friends? Either way, I wanna find out why she left and I wanna get her back. I don't want her to move away, not when I was starting to like her.

Kaoru's Pov:

Rin leaving all the way to London without saying a word to us about it just makes me feel so uneasy, actually I feel kinda hurt. I wonder if she's okay, I don't know the reason for her leaving but I can't have her leave when I was starting to like her.

Normal Pov:

I've been in London for three days now, and each day seems to drag along slowly. While aunt and uncle are busy with their designs and such me and Aiko have been modeling for more famous companies just like what aunt and uncle said. I gave a sigh and leaned back on the couch. I've been feeling guilty lately about not saying anything when I left. I wished I had contact with the hosts so I could at least apologize, or better yet, move back to Japan.

"Rin~ let's go shopping." Aiko's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned my head to see Aiko sprawled out on the couch lazily next to me. "Havn't we done enough shopping? We have tons of clothes from the shopping and the free clothes from the jobs we've been doing." I said boredly.

"Well, I'm bored!" Aiko cried out like a 5 year old.

I gave a heavy sigh. It's true. Back in Japan with everyone, it was so much more entertaining.

~scene change~

"Eh? Where are you guys going?" Haruhi asked the two red headed twins.

"We're going to Rin." Kaoru said straight foward.

Haruhi paused her face held a confused look along with everyone else's.

"It's only because the idiot Tamaki and Rin's customers are sulking and it's annoying to watch." Hikaru cut in.

"BUT I MISS MY DAUGHTER! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HARUHI IS MISERABLE WITHOUT HER SISTER?" Tamaki cried from the corner.

"We wanna come too! Right, Takashi?" Hunny said, looking up at Mori, who nodded.

"I'll come too. I actually really do miss her." Haruhi smiled.

"I guess I should tag along also." Kyouya said pushing up his glasses.

"I SHALL TAKE BACK MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki declared disappearing from his little emo corner.

~on the plane~

"Kyouya, you got the location right?" Hikaru asked looking over to his left.

Kyouya nodded. "We will be taken straight to Rin's family's place. The twins and Haruhi nodded.

"When will we get there? I want to see my precious daughter!"Tamaki cried, his eyes watering.

"Be quiet, you'll wake up Hunny and Mori." Haruhi said from beside Tamaki.

~A few hours later with Rin~

Me and Rin were watching TV when our aunt and uncle appeared.

"Guess what? We're moving back to Japan tomorrow!" My aunt said smiling.

"Eh? But you said we were staying here?..." Aiko said confusion written on her face.

"Well, there isn't much for us to do anymore and we found out that we still have quite a few jobs back in Japan." My uncle explained.

"Plus, we can tell you guys are pretty bored with this place so... let's move back!" My aunt finished off.

"You two don't mind, do you?" My aunt asked her face worried.

"OF COURSE WE'RE OKAY WITH IT!" Aiko burst out, clearly happy to hear the news.

I gave a sigh but nodded, I honestly don't even want to talk about this anymore. But I Was happy that I will get to go back where I belong. We all turned our heads when we heard a few knocks on the door. I slowly got up but sat back down when one of the maids went to open it.

The young maid opened the door only to have Tamaki burst through.

"RIN! WE HAVE COME TO TAKE YOU BACK!" Tamaki shouted pointing at me.

"We don't care what the cause is, we just want you back." The twins said in unison. The twins expression was soft and gentle not what others were used to seeing.

I blinked a few times before saying."We're moving back to Japan tomorrow anyways." I said.

"Hai!" Aiko said clapping her hands together.

"WHAT? BUT WE JUST GOT HERE!" The hosts cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

It's good to back here in Japan. I hope there won't be anymore unexpected events happening soon. Right when we got home, Aunt and Uncle had to leave to help with some business or whatever, and they won't be coming back in a week. As always.

"RIN-KUN~!" Hana shouted charging at me. "HOW COULD YOU MOVE WITHOUT SAYING A WORD TO ME? I WAS ABOUT TO GO AFTER YOU! YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Yeah, why DID you move without saying anything?" Kaoru's question silenced the whole room.

"I-I don't know." I said quietly.

I could sense everyone's shocked faces, but I brushed it off and continue to do what I was doing before.

"Rin, I'm tired. I'm gonna go home, okay?" Aiko said, nudging me

"Same here." I said and looked over at Kyouya who nodded, allowing me to leave. I was pretty wiped out. I wonder why I even bothered coming to school today.

When we got home, both me and Aiko plopped down on the comfy white couch. "Hey, Aiko?" I said, not looking at her.

"Hm?"

"We havn't been hanging around much." I stated, still looking ahead at the blank TV screen on the wall.

"Mmm, yeah."

"Since there's no school tomorrow, I'll take you to wherever you want." I said my head turned to face her.

"Sure!" Aiko said happily.

-Sighs- "I thought you were tired of shopping?" I turned to Aiko walking beside me.

"Nope! When did I say that?" Aiko said.

"Hn." Was my only reply.

I decided that from now on, I should just dress as myself and only disguise myself as the opposite gender when I'm at school or doing some kind of photo shoot. Aiko and I were about to enter a store when I suddenly felt someone jump on me.

"Ri-chan! Ai-chan!" Hunny shouted happily.

Mori came over and took Hunny off of me. That was when I realized that the whole Host Club was here. I glanced at Haruhi and she pointed to Tamaki, telling me he was the one who bought everyone here. I then looked over at Aiko who was happily chatting away with Hunny.

"We're going to the amusement park later on." Kyouya's voice caused me to turn around.

"Rin, you and Aiko should come along too." Haruhi smiled.

I looked over at Aiko who had overheard. Aiko nodded her head excitedly and I just shrugged.

"YAY!"Hunny cheered.

"Let's go now." I felt two arms link to each of mine.

The twins were already dragging me before I could say anything. The twins continued to drag me all the way out to the limo. Kyouya, me and the twins were seated on one side and Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Hunny and Aiko were seated across from us.

After a few minutes of being wedged in between the two devilish twins, we finally arrived at the play park. I didn't get a chance to move even an inch, because right when the limo stopped, the twins grabbed my hands and hauled me out of the limo.

"We're heeere!" Tamaki cheered.

"Let's go Takashi, Ai-chan!" Hunny said hoping excitedly.

"Yes, we shall go!" Tamaki agreed and ran off dragging Haruhi with him.

'Hmm, they look cute together, eh?' I thought to myself. I turned around only to see the twins.

"They already left." The twins said in unison.

I nodded and began walking futher in the amusement park with the twins by my side. I couldn't help but worry about Aiko. Yeah, I do trust that she won't do anything stupid to get herself in some kind of bad situation, but being the older sibling, I can't help but feel like I'm the one who is in charge of her safety. My responsibility, and no one else's.

"Let's go on that ride Ri-chan." Kaoru said pointing to a tall rollarcoaster.

"Or are you too scared? Hm?" Hikaru teased in my ear.

"Nope." I said and began walking towards the huge rollarcoaster ride.

After going on many extreme rides, we met the rest of the Hosts at a table spot. I felt happy when I saw Aiko smiling, laughing and mostly in one piece. Of course, Aiko's really clumsy, she can't last a day without tripping or falling.

"Let's go on that ride before we go home." Hunny said pointing at the ferris wheel that we were sitting around.

I frowned a little. I could take on any ride EXCEPT for the ferris wheel. I don't know why, I have a fear of heights, but when I'm on rollercoasters and all those other extremely tall rides, I don't mind it. I know it's weird, but that's me.

Aiko saw my look and she knew about this. "Ano..about that... Ri-"

"Let's go!" Tamaki shouted dragging Kyouya and Haruhi towards the wheel.

I let out a sigh but followed anyways. Everyone was waiting in line except for me. I was standing there with my arms crossed, looking up at the ride with emotionless eyes.

"Ri-chan, why aren't you in line?" Hunny asked when he noticed me not standing in line.

"Gomen, but I'm not getting on that ride, Hunny senpai." I said, looking away from the wheel.

"Rin isn't a fan of riding slow and high rides." Aiko explained.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Hikaru shouted.

"You went on every ride that only the devil twins would go on." Haruhi said.

I shrugged pretending it didn't bother me. "It still doesn't change a thing. I'm not getting on that ride." I said again.

After a few minutes of standing there and looking up like an idiot all by myself, it was time to go home.

"That was sooo fun!" Aiko said hugging onto Hunny when we were seated in our limo.

It was already sunset and the Hosts offered to drive us home.

"Agreed, it was fun looking at Rin, all by herself, staring up at us like a fool." Hikaru laughed.

"Hn."

"Cheer up, Rin. We will be able to do lots more fun things when we get to your house." Kyoua said pushing up his glasses.

"WHAT?"

"We're going to Ai-chan and Ri-chan's house for a sleeepover!" Hunny said happily throwing his hands up.

...

"WHAT?"

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Please forgive me, daughter! But I knew that if I told you, you would object the idea." Tamaki cried.

...

-sighs-

Do you think it's too rushed? I don't know, I feel like it's rushed. Hmm. I'll try my best in the next few chapters. Anyways, I'm thinking of doing a one shot, but I still need to do some work on my other story as well as this one.. –sighs- what a pain..


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's summer but I have been addicted to kdramas lately so yeah hehe.

Chap. 9

"Hmm. Not bad, not bad." Hikaru nodded, looking around the house.

"Maria-san can you please get some snacks." I ordered one of the maids. She nodded and without another word she disappeared into the kitchen.

"I don't know what Aunt and Uncle will say when they come back to see a bunch of boys over for a sleepover." I sighed. Aiko nodded.

And just like that, the two said guardians walked into the house.

...

"Oh, these must be your friends, am I right, Rin?" My Aunt spoke, smiling to the guests.

"Yup." I said with annoyance in my tone.

"A bunch of boys too." My Uncle mumbled. "No, I think that one's a girl." My Aunt whispeared looking at Haruhi who smiled.

"Well, if you need anything just call, alrighty?" My Aunt said before leaving with my uncle again.

"Were those your parents?" Haruhi asked.

"No, our parents aren't here." Aiko said quickly.

"Ahhh.. I'm boreddddd." Kaoru complained. "Me toooo." Hikaru whined.

"You just got here." Haruhi said.

"Let's play a game then!" Hunny suggested excitedly.

"Why not a movie?" Kyouya questioned.

"Hai! A scary movie!" The twins shouted together.

~FF After Movie.~

"Hunny-senpai and Aiko-chan is asleep." Haruhi stated looking at Hunny who was fast asleep on Mori's lap and Aiko leaning on my shoulder.

"We should all be going to bed, since it's late." Kyouya said taking off his glasses.

Everyone got a place to sleep. I, however couldn't get any shut eye, (probably because I still feel jumpy from the movie.) so I got up quietly, not wanting to disturb any of the hosts. I crept over to the balcony to get some fresh air. The balcony had a perfect view of the garden.

Such a nice night, so calm, so relaxing. I sighed and stood there looking at the beautiful view for a long time.

I woke up to the chatters of the Host Club members. They were even more annoying than my alarm clock. I finally opened my eyes to see myself laying down on the couch in the living room.

"Ri-chan sleep walked and ended up outside on the balcony. Kao-chan was going to the bathroom when he saw you so he had to carry you back." Hunny explained when he saw me awake.

"I wasn't sleep walking.." I said, confused.

"Then why were you outside on the balcony?" I heard Kaoru snicker.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went outside for some air. I don't remember falling asleep out there." I explained.

Kaoru shrugged."You gave me quite a work out, you were pretty heavy and I was thoughtful enough to carry you all the way back here." Kaoru said pretending to rub his 'sore' arm.

"Gomenasai for giving you such a hard time. Maybe you should practice more on weight lifting so you can build muscles in those skinny little arms of yours." I replied back.

Kaoru shot me a glare.

"Now, now let's not get into a argumemt. LET'S GO GET SOME BREAKFAST!" Tamaki announced already running into the kitchen, only to have him kicked out by the staffs.

"Only us and the staff are allowed in the kitchen." Aiko giggled.

The hosts left after breakfast since most of them had something to do. Hikaru and Koaru had to help their mom with some sort of photo shoot, Hunny and Mori had to go to the dojo or whatever, Kyouya had something related to a business meeting and Tamaki disappeared somewhere. Leaving only me, Aiko and Haruhi.

"Ah, I'm bored. What should we do?" Aiko asked plotting herself on the couch.

It was as if a light bulb had switched on over Aiko's head. "Let's go to Haruhi-chan's house!" She said.

"Well..uh-"

"I guess that's not a bad of an idea." I said looking over at Haruhi.

"Alright, let's go!' Aiko said dragging poor Haruhi out the door."

'Aiko is starting to remind me of that baka Tono.' I thought.

When we reached Haruhi's house we were greeted by her..let's say..overly joyful dad?

"Ahh~ This place isn't so bad. Kinda small to what we're use to, but it definitely has a cozy feeling to it," Aiko said, laying on Haruhi's bed.

"How come you never told us about you posing as a guy?" Haurhi said curious.

"It's a long story." I said facing her.

"Well, I'm listening."

We were interrupted by Aiko's phone ringing. "Moshi moshi?" ... "Oh! I forgot! Gomen gomen!"

"I forgot that I had a outfit fitting today. I have to go now." Aiko said getting up.

"I should probably go to." I said following Aiko behind. "Ja ne." We both waved out the door.

"Oh, ja." Haruhi said back.

~FF Next Day~

"YOU DEVILS!"

"Baka Tono falls for it everytime." Koaru said in between his laugh.

"Hn, only Tamaki would fall for your tricks." I said crossing my arms.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked putting their hands on their waist.

"Hikaru...Koaru..you guys are idiots. The pranks you pull are such oldies. (I don't think that's a word XD) Only someone like Tamaki would be captured in it." I explained.

"It might not seem like it, but me and Aiko used to pull all sorts of traps on each other," I said, looking at Aiko who nodded her head.

"We accept your challenge." The twins smirked leaning to close to my face.

I shrugged. "Atleast it will keep me from my boredom." I replied back plainly.

After school I decided to walk around the school's garden for a bit while Aiko went over to a friend's to do their project. I was enjoying the peaceful-ness when someone bumped into me.

"Oh, Hunny-senpai..Gomen." I said when I saw the person I had ran into was him.

"Ri-chan! Gomen! I was looking for Takashi." He said happily.

"Isn't that Mori-senpai coming this way?" I said my head tilted to the side to get a better look.

"Oh! Takashi!" Hunny shouted jumpning on Mori.

"Hunny-senpai was looking for you," I said.

When Mori saw me he nodded a slight blush appearing on face. "Takashi likes Ri-chan!" Hunny giggled.

My face heated up also. I didn't think Mori would like me, but the thing is, I didn't feel the same. "A-ah gomenasai.. I can't return your feelings." I said bowing my head down.

Mori nodded his head. "I understand ." He said in a deep voice. I looked back up and smiled. "Wah! Ri-chan's so nice! No wonder Takashi likes you!" Hunny said holding onto Mori tighter.

"I have to go now. Gomen." I said bowing down before taking my leave.

When I arrived I saw Aiko sitting on a chair. "Aiko, I thought you were going to your friend's place." Before she got to answer, I spotted an unfamiliar person sitting on the couch across from my Aunt and Uncle.

My eyebrows knit together as silence filled the room.

"Rin..this is Daisuke-"

"Your fiance." The teen boy smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap. 10

"You're kidding right?" I asked, not believing what the teenage boy had said.

Auntie shoook her head. "Why?" I asked.

"Well, Daisuke's parents are great business partners with us, and-"

"What? You're arranging a marriage for me because of your business needs?" I cut her off.

Aiko gave me a worried look but remained quiet. Aunt sighed before continuing quietly. "We'll be gone for some time. Daisuke is a good boy. Just for now, get to know him."

I heaved a sigh and ran my fingers through my messy hair. I bowed down respectfully to Daisuke before storming up the steps.

I slammed the door shut, jumped on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I heard the door creak open and I felt the bed shift. I turned my face and saw Aiko with a concern look. I gave a reassuring smile.

"Daisuke isn't bad, he's kinda cute too!" Aiko said trying to cheer me up.

I rolled my eyes. "I just- Ughhh. I don't wanna get married!" I said kicking my feet.

'I miss mom and dad. Aunt and Uncle are becoming more and more... I don't know...' I thought.

The next day I couldn't really focus in any of the classes. I was told that Daisuke would be going to the same school too. Somehow, the word about the marriage spread, but thankfully the rumors were that I was marrying to a girl, so my true gender wasn't revealed. So, now, wherever I go, people would whisper about me. Not to mention my customers coming up to me with tears in their eyes.

It was after school, which means I have to entertain the ladies at the Host Club. As soon as I stepped in, Tamaki lunged at me clinging onto me like I was his life.

"I CAN'T LET MY DAUGHTER MARRY TO SOME BOY I'M NOT AWARE OF! MOST IMPORTANTLY, MARRY AT THIS AGE?" Tamaki shouted, tears flowing down his cheeks.

I shoved the King of Idiots off me and looked around. "Where is everybody?" I asked, meaning the customers.

"Tamaki closed the club today as soon as he found out that you were going to get married." Haruhi said.

I sighed, this is starting to really piss me off. Everytime I hear the word marriage, I cringe.

"So you guys heard about the rumors?" I asked. "No, Kyouya told us by stalking you on his laptop." Koaru explained.

"Oh yeah, the challenge thingy, whatever you call it is off." I said facing towards the Hitachiin twins.

"Why?" They asked in unison. "I have to get this stupid arranged marriage settled," I said, running my fingers through my black hair.

"Ri-chan, are you really going to get married?" Hunny said, coming up to me.

I sighed not knowing what to give my answer as.

"Rin?"

Our heads turned towards the voice, and there, standing on the doorway was Daisuke himself.

"I'm here to pick you up." He smiled. Daisuke was tall, he had black hair, and midnight blue eyes. He was pretty built and he had a cool, yet gentleman-y aura around him. Like was Aiko said, he _was_ pretty cute.

I couldn't help but noticed that both the twins and Daisuke were sending cold glares at eachother. "Let's go, Rin." Daisuke said smiling a bit.

I nodded a bit and bowed to the hosts. "Ja ne." I greeted goodbye before leaving with Daisuke.

Hikaru's Pov:

I clenched my jaw when I saw Rin's _'fiance'_ entered the Host Club's room. I was boiling up inside for some reason and I had this hatred towards the guy. I mean, he wasn't that good looking, he didn't look that cool, and his smile towards Rin looked fake. I glanced at Kaoru who was beside me and he held an annoyed look on his face. I could tell that he didn't like this guy either.

Mr. 'Cool' looked at me and gave a slight smirk, but no one other than me and Kaoru noticed. We shot him cold glares, which he sent back.

"Let's go, Rin" Mr. Cool said, smiling at Rin. She nodded and said bowed. "Ja ne." She said before leaving with the guy.

"Tanaka Daisuke, age 17, January 17, blood type AB, height 5'11, His family is huge with their fashion business and they are joining forces with the Hayashi's to expand their company and will be opening up a new fashion business line." Kyouta read from his laptop.

"So... Rin's getting married because of some kind of fashion company business thing?" Haruhi asked.

"Hai, that's basically it." Kyouya nodded, pushing up his glasses.

"We're going home now. Kaoru?" I said walking towards the door.

Kaoru nodded and followed after me. "Ja." We both said.

When we got home we both went straight up to our rooms. I was lying in bed with Rin and that Daisuke guy running though my mind.

"Hikaru?" I heard Kaoru ask.

"Hm?"I turned my head towards my younger brother.

Kaoru was silent for a few seconds before he asked. "Do you like Rin?"

I was shocked by the question and my heart was beating quickly when he asked that. I thought for a while, before I came to the conclusion of my answer.

... "Yeah..."

I looked at Kaoru who had a unreadable expression, he looked up at the ceiling and sighed before saying.

"I like her too.."


	11. Chapter 11

Chap. 11

A week has passed and I have to say, Daisuke and I are getting closer. He really is a nice guy, not to mention he's cute too. I may be wrong, but ever since the Hosts found out about my arranged marriage, the twins have been acting different lately. Is it weird to say that the two have been trying to squeeze their way between me and Daisuke? I don't know. It's probably just me...

Aunt and Uncle said that they're not sure when the wedding will be, but it seems it will be a long time from now, since they're still trying to settle with the business stuff. Although, I am getting along with Daisuke, I still don't want to marry yet. But, I guess nothing can change it.

The bell signaling the end of school rang and the students in my class all rushed out. I took my time and packed all my belongings in my bag before swinging it over my shoulder and walked through the exit of the classroom.

"Rin, I'll walk you to the host club." Daisuke said when he spotted me walking to the music room.

I nodded and we both started walking in silence. It was still early, so the Host Club hadn't quite opened yet. Students were running around the halls making noises as usual.

When we reached the double doors, Daisuke turned the knob and opened it a little, only to have a chalk brush tumble down on him before dropping on the floor.

I stood there with wide eyes while Daisuke stood there, still confused. After 3 seconds of silence, a burst of laughter was heard.

I turned my head to see the twins laughing their heads off and pointing to a white covered Daisuke. He shot the troublesome twins a glare which the Hikaru and Kaoru smirked in reply.

I sighed. "You guys are so immature." I said my voice monotone.

"Geez, Rin can't you take a joke?" The twins crossed their arms.

Just then Aiko came in. "Your jokes and pranks are nothing but troublesome. Are you alright, Daisuke?" I said to the twins before looking up at Daisuke.

"What are you? A robot? You're always so emotionless." Kaoru said. "Yeah, gomen if we tried to make you smile Rin." Hikaru finished off.

"You guys-" Aiko was about to say something but I cut her off with a "Hn."

"Here, I'll go get some paper towels or something to clean this up." I said walking out the double doors of the music room.

~Normal POV~

"You guys didn't have to be like that." Haruhi spoke.

"I don't think you hurt her feelings though... she didn't _look_ hurt." Hunny said.

"We were only trying to get her to laugh for once. I mean she barely wears any emotion other than that bored mask on her face." Hikaru said crossing his arms.

"IT'S ONLY BECAUSE OF THAT ACCIDENT!" Aiko bursted out, not being able to hold it in anymore, but as soon as the words left her lips she stiffened surprised by her own outburst.

Everyone stood there frozen all eyes were on Aiko. Daisuke was surprised, but then he sent her a look.

"W-what?" Tamaki said furrowing his brows.

Both Aiko and Daisuke remained silent as tension filled the air.

"Rin's parents past away from a car accident when she was 7." Kyouya spoke calmly.

Aiko turned her head towards Kyouya with wide eyes. He only sighed and continued. "That's all the infomation on Aiko's and Rin's past that I got." Setting down his black notebook.

Aiko stood there shifting her weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to do or say.

"R-Rin was never emotionless. She was a quiet but she was happy and playful. When Rin was 7 and I was 6, our parents got into a car accident while driving home from a 3 month business trip. While me and Rin were waiting eagerly at home, some drunk driver got into the wrong lane and hit the car that my parents were in, head on. I don't remember what I was told about what happened later but it ended up with the other cars involved. When we received the news I collapsed on the floor and bawled my eyes out. But Rin just stood there. Even though she wasn't crying it was clear in her eyes that she was hurt. It's like it was too painful for her to cry. Ever since that day, Rin was just like that. I'd always tried to cheer her up but it never worked. She's bottling up her emotions and putting a masked face on. Rin's more cold now."

Aiko finised tears rolling down her cheeks. The Host Club members all had shocked expressions, even Mori and Kyouya. All of them really had no idea how to respond.

...

"Are you done telling everyone about my story?" A voice echoed in the room.

Everyone turned their heads and was even more shocked to see Rin with her same bored expression leaning on the door frame with her arms and feet crossed.

"Are you going to tell them why I'm posing as a boy too?" Rin asked again still leaning on the door frame.

Silence still filled the air as Rin sighed. "I didn't think you would tell that story again since you know how much I hate hearing it because Aunt and Uncle had repeated it so many times already, But I guess it was nice to hear it again after so long." Rin finished before casually heading out of the room.

"R-Rin..." Aiko called out softly as more tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks.

Daisuke attempted to run after the girl but only got pushed to the sides by the twins who ran after her.

"Rin!" "Rin!" "Rin!" Hikaru and Kaoru called out as they ran around looking for the black haired girl.

They didn't know what to say to her when they will find her but they just had a feeling they had to be with her.

'Where is she?' They both thought.

~Rin's Pov~

I walked through the now empty hallways of Ouran. My heart ached and tears were welling up my eyes as I tried to blink it away. I balled my fist and sped up my pace, I haven't cried for all these years... What's the point of crying now?

"Rin!" I heard two voices shouted my name at the same time.

I tried to ignore the calls but I knew they were coming closer. "Rin!" "Rin!" I finally stopped in my tracks but my back still facing towards the Hitachiins.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around. The tears that were welling up my eyes were gone but the feeling inside of me wasn't. I stared at the two panting twins. Before I realized what had happened I was in the arms of both Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Let me go." I said not bothering to struggle out of their embrace.

The twins didn't listen, but held me tighter. "How long are you going to keep your feelings in?" I heard Kaoru ask.

I bit my lip as I felt that I was going to tear up again. "Let me go. I'm fine." Now I really tried to struggle. If I stayed any longer I was sure to sob. I bit my lip as tears were threatening to fall. "I'm fine." I said again but this time my voice slightly changed.

"SHUT UP AND CRY ALREADY!" Hikaru's voice shouted.

A tear finally manged to slide down my cheek, and just like that. Another, and another followed after. I grabbed hold of Hikaru's shirt and dug my face in his chest and quietly sob while Kaoru's head was resting on my shoulder from the back.

'Why am I even crying? There's no point in it. It doesn't take away the pain, it doesn't make you feel any better.' Thoughts swarmed around in my head.

I felt Hikaru's chin rest on my head and I could hear my soft cries echo through the empty halls.

Rin's past is finally revealed! It took awhile cause I was thinking of how to put it together, anyways hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Chap. 12

"Rin?" Aiko said, peeking through my bedroom door.

I was laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened earlier with the twins. I looked over to where Aiko was standing. She was biting her lower lip with a worried expression on her face. I remained silent, signaling her to continue.

"G-gomenasai.." She said softly.

I only sighed. "Whatever, just forget about it." I said calmly. Aiko still had her concern look but nodded. "Let's get going." I said standing up, also grabbing my bag along the way for school.

When the driver dropped us off at the Academy, I noticed that the atmosphere was... I don't know... lighter?

"It seems that the students are really excited for Valentine's day." Aiko said glancing at a group of giggling girls.

"Today's Valentine's day?" I asked confused. "Rin you need to pay attention more. Valentine's day is in a few days, but looks like people are ready to confess to their crushes." Aiko giggled.

Me and Aiko parted ways when we entered the school's building. The bell hadn't rung yet but I figured I should just go to class since I have nothing to do anyways. I was about halfway towards my class when I felt two pair of arms link with mine.

"Let's go to class together, shall we?" Hikaru's voice was heard from the right.

I only blinked before I got dragged off by the two mischievous devils. Classes were boring like always, I paid attention to some and dozed off in others. The bell that signals for lunch rang and I had just walked out of my class. Before I could take another step, a hand grabbed my wrist and I turned around to see Daisuke standing there.

"Let's eat together." He said.

"Rin~ Why don't you eat with us? It's been a long time since we got to play with our toy." Kaoru and Hikaru appeared resting their arms on my shoulders.

Daisuke shot the Hitachiins a glare, which the twins ignored. "Haruhi!" I called out as soon as I saw the brown haired girl.

I walked over to Haruhi who had a bento box lunch in her hands. "I'm going to eat with Fujioka here." I said to Daisuke and the twins.

"Let's eat in the classroom." Haruhi suggested. I slighty nodded and we both walked in silence to class.

~In classroom~

"Aren't you going to eat?" Haruhi asked when she noticed I didn't have a lunch with me.

I shook my head slowly. "I'm not hungry."

...

"Valentine's day is coming up," I said, staring at the chalkboard ahead.

Haruhi remained silent, chewing her lunch slowly. "Aren't you going to confess?" I said, meaning, confessing to Tamaki.

Haruhi kept on chewing slowly but there was a light brush of pink across her cheeks. I smirked. 'I knew it.' "How did you know?" Haruhi asked when she finished swallowing her food. I shrugged. "I can see you blushing when he grabs your hand and drags you off somewhere." "Not to mention the way he treats you."

"He's an idiot at times." I heard Haruhi mumbled. Talking about Tamaki's fails.

I shrugged again. "He's your idiot though, right?" Haruhi didn't respond but I knew she was trying to hide her blush.

...

"The twins like you."

I stared at Haruhi with wide eyes. "What?" I said making sure I was hearing right.

"Do you not notice the way Hikaru and Kaoru are when Daisuke is around?" Haruhi asked tilting her head to the side a bit.

"The twins are going to get competive with Daisuke after that they'll get competive with each other." Haruhi said looking elsewhere.

The bell rung signaling the students to head back to class. "I'll leave first." I smiled slighty to Haruhi before exiting out of the classroom.

When I was walking towards my next class I couldn't help but replay the words that Haruhi had said earlier. 'Hmmm.." I thought.

~FF Dismissal~

"Rin." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Daisuke smiling slighty.

"Hai?" I asked wondering what he wants. "Let's go on a date." He said smiling.

"O-oh umm... I have Host Club though," I said, when it popped into my head.

Daisuke didn't respond instead he grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me outside. "H-hey where are you taking me?" I half shouted.

"I told you, we're going on a date." Daisuke said turning his head back giving a charming smile.

I got tired from struggling so I gave up and let him take me to who knows where. We kept on walking to we reached a park. It was pretty sunny and the park looked really nice with the sun casting a light glow on top of the mint green coloured trees.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. "Not that I mind, though." I said afterwards.

Daisuke looked around seeing couples holding hands and laughing. He looked at me then at my hand before reaching out and lacing his fingers with mine. "I always see couples around here so.." Daisuke shrugged his shoulders.

We began walking, talking about oursevles and what we have in common, we shared a few laughs here and there and I have to admit, he did make me blush a few times. At first, I knew we would get along, but I just thought of it as getting along as friends. Now that we are actually going on a date and talking, I might think of him as more.

"There's an icecream vending machine over there. Do you want some?" Daisuke's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked at Daisuke who was pointing to a ice cream vending machine not far from where we were. "Oh, yeah sure." I said smiling.

"Which one do you want?" Daisuke said pulling out his wallet. "Hmm...green tea." I said.

"One green tea and one vanilla ice cream please."Daisuke ordered handing the person the money.

Me and Daiuke were sitting on a bench, enjoying our cold desert. "I'm glad that I was able to make you enjoy yourself today." Daisuke smiled at me.

I looked up at Daisuke and smiled slighty. Suddenly there was a buzz that came from my phone and I picked it out from my pocket. It was a message from Hikaru. '...I don't recall a time where I gave him my number... Did I?'

When I looked at my phone I realized that Hikaru, Kaoru and Aiko have been sending me the same message over and over but I hadn't noticed.

-WHERE ARE YOU?- an hour ago from Hikaru

-WHERE ARE YOU?- half and hour ago from Kaoru.

-WHERE ARE YOU?- 10 minutes ago from Aiko.

-WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?- I read the one that was just sent.

-How did you get my number? I don't remeber giving you my number?- I replied back.

-WE GOT IT FROM KYOUYA AND WE WENT THROUGH YOUR PHONE TO ADD US TO YOUR CONTACTS! NOW ANWSER OUR FREAKING QUESTION! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!-

...

-I'm with Daisuke.- I sent the message before shutting my phone off.

"Who was that?" Daisuke asked. "Oh, it was the twins asking where I am." I replied honestly.

Daisuke nodded. "I should go home, I forgot to tell Aiko I was going out. She's probably throwing a panic attack." I said getting up.

"I'll walk you home." Daisuke said getting up also. I accepted his offer and we both began walking.

I didn't even get a chance to knock on the door when we arrived. Aiko had already bust the door open and tackled me in a bone crushing hug. "Where were you?" Aiko cried.

"Gomen for worrying you Aiko, I was only taking out Rin." Daisuke said patting Aiko's head.

I looked at Daisuke who just smiled good-bye. "Gomen, Aiko." I said patting Aiko's back.

Aiko pulled back and hit my arm softly. "If you hadn't come just now I would have called the cops." Aiko laughed.

"Awww, Aiko was worried for her older sister." I teased ruffling her hair. "Let's go inside." I said.

"You know, Even Hikau and Kaoru showed up here. You should have seen them, they looked like they were going to pass out or something. That's when I started panicking." Aiko said.

"They showed up here?" I asked looking up at Aiko from the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

I realized that I have never thank you guys for reviewing and putting my story on favorite or alerts so yeah thank you for the support! 3

Chap**.**13

"They showed up here?" I asked, looking up at Aiko from the couch.

Aiko nodded. 'Were they really that panicked?' I wondered. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed first."I told Aiko walking up the flight of stairs.

~FF Next Day~

So, today was Friday, which is Valentine's day, everyone was running around with gifts and chocolates, searching for their lovers to confess to.

Classes were like usual, I got a few love notes/letters passed down to me or a few already sitting at my desk before I had arrived.

It was after school and there were a lot of couples hanging around, not to mention there were also people who were sulking in corners from rejection. But I couldn't care less what was going on right now. Me and Aiko were making our way to the Host Club when I spotted a shy looking boy with a note ahead of us.

"Hey Aiko, looks like someone is about to confess to you." I teased, seeing the boy fumble with the letter in his hands while glancing up at Aiko a few times.

"Huh? I think you should be more worried about yourself." Aiko giggled pointing at a group of girls standing not too far from me.

I blinked. 'Didn't I come up with an excuse about how I wouldn't have time for a relationship or something like that awhile ago?' 'Or was that a long time ago...' I thought.

"RIN-KUN! PLEASE ACCEPT THESE CHOCOLATES!"

"RIN-KUN, ACCEPT MINE!"

"NO! ACCEPT MINE, RIN!"

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the desperate pleas coming from the group of girls dressed in the Forever Ugly Yellow Dresses. I was trapped and completely helpless. There wasn't even room for me to wave my arms up to call for help. As I was being pushed from left to right by the fans, I saw a small gap just enough for me to squeeze my way out of in front of me.

Without a second thought, I dashed my way through the gap and continued sprinting away. I turned corners and hid in little gaps, trying to escape from the crazy girls that were chasing after me, desperate for me to return all their feelings.

As I was running around another corner, I felt two hands grab my shoulders, forcing my back to crash into that person's chest. I looked up and smiled.

"It seems that you have alot of admirers." Daisuke smiled. "Here, I got it for you." Daisuke said handing me a small red box containing chocolates.

Daisuke opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by a ringing from his cell phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" ... I stood there watching Daisuke listen intensely then he frowned a bit before saying "Alright."

"My parents want to discuss something with me right now." Daisuke explained.

I tilted my head to the side a bit. "Bye." I said softly. Daisuke nodded back before before leaving.

When Daisuke left, I remembered the Host Club and started walking there. It was pretty quiet now that most people had already left or were already at the Host Club. I wasn't really thinking about anything, but I wasn't really paying attention 'til I had bumped into something.

"Oh, Hikaru." I said when I realized the 'something' was actually a someone. "And Kaoru!" Kaoru popped out from behind his brother.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We were looking for you." Hikaru said. "We found you." Kaoru followed.

Hikaru noticed the box of chocolates in my hands and frowned. "Who are those from?" He asked pointing to it

"Daisuke."

The twins frowned but then a smirk was placed on their lips. Before I could ask what was going on the twins had already grabbed my arm and dragged me off somewhere. I'm getting dragged a lot these days. I'm starting to think I was suppose to be some kind of ragged doll instead of a human. Or Haruhi.

I got pulled by the twins outside and I saw a limo parked ahead of us. "HEY! ARE YOU GUYS KIDNAPPING ME?" I shouted.

It's already bad enough that I had missed being a Host for a day because of Daisuke. I didn't want to miss again and get Kyouya mad. Just thinking about Kyouya getting angry gave me chills. I imagine all the stuff that Kyouya is able to do, send packs of monstrous dogs to rip my limps apart, trapping me in a small house and lighting it up in flames, tying me up and throwing me into the ocean, infested with hungry sharks or just simply pushing me off a cliff. My face grew pale as all the images of how I was going to die by Kyouya's hands played in my mind.

The twins didn't even answer me, but only smirked, which gave me shivers. Hikaru got into the limo first and pulled me inside followed by his twin Koaru.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS TAKING ME?" Again they didn't reply. "You'll see." Kaoru said smirking.

'Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts... NOOOO! THEY'RE GOING TO RAPE MEE!'

I have to be honest, I'd rather be kidnapped by big giant scary men instead of the mischievous twins.

We stopped at a huge house, I'm guessing that it was where the twins lived. "What are we doing here?" I asked more like complained. I'm tired of having the twins not tell me why they had taken me in the first place.

Kaoru took my hand and dragged me inside the house where the maids bowed and greeted me. At least the maids and staff know how to welcome a guest in their home. Kaoru finally let my hand go and both him and his brother plopped down on thei couch that was in the living room.

"Hungry?" Kaoru asked with his hands behind his head.

I sweat dropped. You kidnap me and dragged me all the way here to ask if I was hungry? "Why am I here?" I asked, ignoring Kaoru's question.

"Movie?" Hikaru questioned holding up the tv remote.

I felt my blood boil up, but I remained calm. Or looked like I was calm. "What am I doing here?" I asked again.

"Okay, okay, sensei said that we're starting to lack in English, so he said to have you tutor us." Hikaru explained casually.

I felt my eyebrow twitch. "What?" "Ah, well, I guess we should start on it." Kaoru said getting his books and things out.

I stood there blinking. 'What? What? What?' The words that were swarming around in my head.

"Well?" Hikaru asked.

I blinked once then sighed. I don't get how the sensei said they were starting to lack in English, they are perfectly fine in it. I decided to end the lesson since the twins didn't need any help at all. The twins somehow convinced me to stay to watch a movie. I have no idea how that happened. So, before you know it, it was really late at night.

"Hmm... I'm going to head home. It's dark out." I said standing up from the couch.

"It's so dark out, you expect us to let you walk home alone at this time?" Kaoru questioned.

"Then drive me to my house." I said rolling my eyes.

"Our chauffeur already went home, there's no one here to drive you." Hikaru said.

"You should stay here for the night." Hikaru said with a smirk plastered on his face.

I looked at the twins with a shocked expression."There's no way I'm staying here. I'm walking." I said making my way towards the door.

My hand was an inch away from grabbing the door knob, but before I could reach it I felt someone's chest press against my back with their arms wrapped around my waist.

"Stay." Koaru's voice purred in my ear.

"G-get off me!" I said sounding panicked. "Geez Rin, calm down. It's like you think we would make you sleep with us or something. We have a guest room you know." Hikaru said with his arms crossed and his usual devilish smirk on his face.

Kaoru called for one of the maids to prepare my stay here at the Hitachiin's.

-World is Mine Hatsune Miku ringtone-

"Moshi moshi?" I said anwsering my call.

"Rin, where are you?" Aiko's voice came through from the other line.

"Oh, ano... I'm going to stay at-" I looked at the twins who were just staring at me innocently, I sighed and finished off. "I'm going to stay at a friend's place."

Well I wanted to finish this story before school starts, but I guess that won't be happening. I will be making an account on and there I will write fics on my lovely K-Pop boys. I'm not sure when, but I'll let you guys know, til then! (:


	14. Chapter 14

Aiya now that school has started I can't update! Sigh there's so much things I want to do but I guess it will have to wait a while. Anyways here's chapter 14!

Chap. 14

"I'm going to stay at a friend's place." I swear I could feel the twins' smirk behind my back or something.

"Your room and your clothes are ready, Miss." The maid said bowing.

I nodded. "Arigato."

I sighed and looked back at the twins, they still had their smirks on their faces and it was starting to get really uncomfortable. "I'm going for a walk." I said before leaving quickly.

'The twins are really making me uncomfortable with those mischievous smirks on their Not-So-Innocent faces. Maybe I 'll just head out for awhile until I have to head back. Hopefully the twins won't set some sort of trap when I get back.' I thought biting my lip.

It was evening and I noticed as I was walking, there were couples everywhere. It's Valentine's day and I looked like some loner who got rejected or dumped by my lover or something like that. 'Maybe I should text Daisuke to see if he's busy now.' I thought, fishing out my phone from my pocket.

-Where are you right now?- I texted. I waited for a bit but didn't get a reply. 'Hmm he must be really busy.' I sighed.

It was starting to get quite dark but figured I should just hang out for a bit more. I walked down the streets, letting my mind wander about and my mind kept on going to Daisuke. I passed by a chocolate shop and Daisuke popped into my mind. I walk by a park and Daisuke popped into my mind. I guess I really have fallen for Daisuke.

Time seems to pass by quickly and it was already really dark. I started off to the direction of where the Hitachiin's mansion was. When I opened the door I saw the twins enjoying themselves with the chocolates that Daisuke had given me.

Hikaru noticed me standing at the door way and threw the empty box of chocolates on the floor. "These things are cheap and disgusting. Poor Daisuke can't even afford his fiancee more expensive and tasty treats llike we can." He said leaning back on the couch.

Before I could even open my mouth Koaru interrupted by saying. "I'm tired from all the chocolates and confessions today. Let's go to bed." Kaoru said stretching his arm.

The twins went upstairs while I stood there staring at the empty box that was suppose to be mine from Daisuke. –sighed- I guess I'll have a snack or something first since I hadn't eaten any dinner yet. After finishing my little snack, I went to the bathroom located somewhere down the hall. (since I didn't want to go all the way to my guest room, cuz I _really_ needed to go.) I finally reached my room.

I immediately jumped in bed and snuggled the pillows. I was really tired today as well. I closed my eyes and was already in a deep sleep.

I felt hot air blowing in my face as well as the back of my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see golden cat like eyes staring intensely at mine.

"WAHHH!" I jumped in surprise nearly knocking Koaru off the bed if it wasn't for Hikaru who suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, holding me down.

"Why so surprised, Rin?" Hikaru whispeared closely in my ear.

"W-WHY THE %#$$! ARE YOU ON THE SAME BED AS ME?"

"Geez Rin, is being bored and angry your only emotion?" Koaru asked.

"Besides shouldn't WE be asking you that question?" Koaru asked again.

"W-What?" My eyes enlarged.

"Are you blind? Or are you just stupid enough to mistake our room for your's?" The older twin asked.

I was at the lost of words. Did I really walk into the twins bedroom last night thinking it was mine? ARGHH. Baka baka baka!.

"We tried waking you up, but you were in a deep sleep. So we just decided to sleep with you." Hikaru said wrapping his arms around me once more.

"G-GET OFF ME!" I yelled kicking the twins out of the way and dashing out of the bedroom's door.

I was seated on the dining table with the twins across from me, eating breakfast. It has been an hour and a half since the incident but yet it feels like it just happened a minute ago.

"Sooo Rin~ Why don't you hang out with us today?" Kaoru smiled innocently. Or more like, _tried_ to smile innocently.

"No."

"Aw why not~?" The twins stuck their bottom lip out.

"Daisuke said that since he couldn't take me out yesterday for V-day, he would do so today." I lied, but I was actually hoping that would happen.

The twins cute pout turned into a serious expression. "Fine." They both said in unison.

After breakfast I checked my phone to see if Daisuke had replied back. No luck. So I tried again. Same thing. No reply back.

"Aw Daisuke is too busy to reply to your messages." I heard Kaoru's voice from over my left shoulder.

Just then a message popped up. But it wasn't from the person I was hoping for.

Aiko: -Sorry, Auntie and Uncle are taking me to a couple of photo shoots, won't be back until evening! Oh ,yeah and the door is locked, so you might wanna stick to your friend for awhile. Hope it's okay!-

"No it's NOT okay." I muttered.

"Ah~ so it seems that your family is busy also. I guess you will have to spend time with us then." Hikaru's voice was heard from my right shoulder.

*Sigh*

"Let's go shopping. I havn't ever seen you in normal girl clothes." Kaoru said crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms also. "I'm not going shopping. I really don't like shopping, especially clothes shopping." I stated.

The identical brothers didn't say a word but instead grabbed hold of each of my wrist and dragged me out of the door of the household and into the car once again.

When we got to the mall, the twins continued dragging me into every clothes shop there is. Zig-zagging, up and down and across to each and every store.

"This shirt looks good. But not on that though." Hikaru said with Koaru beside him nodding in agreement.

I sighed and walked back into the change room. As soon as I got in a bunch of clothes got thrown over the door of my changing room and onto me some spilling on the floor also.

"Hurry up!" Koaru yelled.

I bent down and picked up a nice looking shirt. I took off what I was previously wearing and put on the cute shirt. There was this lace thingy at the back that you were supposed to tie into a bow, but someone had undone it half way. I turned my back facing the mirror while trying to reach for the strings to tie. To be honest I couldn't see a thing. I was trying to feel my way but after fumbing and pulling it ended up worst than before.

The whole lace thing was undone all the way down to my lower back. I couldn't even reach the strings any longer so basically I was stuck there with my bare back exposed. (and my black lacy bra.)

"What's taking so long?" I heard Kaoru's voice.

"I-I... Be there in a minute." I said trying all my hardest to reach for the strings.

"Hurry up will you? Are you stuck or something?" Koaru complained.

"U-um I-.." I stuttered feeling embarassed.

"You're seriously stuck?" I heard Koaru muffling a laugh.

"Take the shirt or whatever off then." Kaoru snickered afterwards.

"I would if I hadn't pull the stupid strings to make the shirt go tight on me... Go get the workers." I said.

...

"They're..not here right now.." Kaoru said awkwardy.

"I'm not going to stand here in this tiny little change room for who knows how long!"

"D-do y-youwantmetofixit?"

Even though kaoru rushed the last part didn't mean I didn't catch some of the words. Like 'me' and 'fix'.

I opened the door slowly peeking my head out only to see Koaru standing there awkwardly. "Where's Hikaru?" I asked.

"He went to go buy something." Kaoru replied.

I opened the door just a little wider. Just enough for Koaru to slip himself in. I felt my cheeks grow hot, it was already bad enough that the changing room was small and I was bumping my elbow here and there from it now I have Koaru in the same change room as me.

"T-turn around." Koaru stuttered.

I slowly turned around biting my lower lip hard. I have no idea why I am so embarassed and shy now. For photoshoots and shows I would just strip and change right then and there not caring wheither who was there or not or just calmly walk up to one of the back stage people who are really strangers to me to fix something on my outfit. Why am I so nervous now?

After what seems forever of Kaoru's fumbling on the laces he finally got it untangled and stuff.

"A-arigato." I said, not facing him.

"Y-yeah, let's just buy everything and leave." Kaoru nodded.

I nodded also and opened the door for Koaru to step out


	15. Chapter 15

Chap. 15

After that changing room incident, it was pretty quiet between me and Kaoru. Hikaru had no clue about what had happened earlier since I had told Koaru not to speak of it. After our little trip to the mall, each of us held probably around 5 bags of nothing but clothes in each of our hands. The twins had paid for everything, which was pretty nice for a pair of selfish, stubborn, trouble making twins.

I got dropped off at my house and luckily, no one was home except the maids and staff to ask about my many bought items.

I decided to wait for Aiko to come home, but after 3 long hours of waiting, I got bored and thought I should head out for some air.

Koaru's Pov:

I sat there with my hand on my jaw looking out at the trees that we passed by. Hikaru was sitting beside me with his ear buds in. We were on our way home from the mall. I felt my cheeks burn as I remembered how close I was to Rin in the changing room. I wanted so badly to tell Hikaru, but Rin had told me not to speak of it, it was hard since me and Hikaru never kept secrets from each other, but the thing was, I was afraid that Hikaru might get upset so I'll just keep my mouth shut for now.

As the limo passed by a park, I caught a glimpse of a familar figure. My eyes widened when I suddenly realized who it was.

"Stop the car!" I yelled, causing Hikaru to jump.

The limo braked to a stop and I jumped out of the limo, pulling Hikaru with me. We ducked into a bush and I covered Hikaru's mouth and pointed to the figure before he could question me.

Hikaru's eyes widen and he slowly removed my hand from his mouth. There in front of us was Daisuke, but with ANOTHER girl.

I felt Hikaru's and my blood boiling up as we both watched him hold the girl's hand and caress her light pink cheek.

Hikaru's Pov:

I clenched my fist wanting to storm up to the 'perfect guy' and swing a punch at him. Watching him smile at another girl disgusted me. Am I really seeing things right? I couldn't believe he would do such a thing.

I turned to face Kaoru who suddenly had a worried expression. "Rin..."

I looked towards where Koaru was looking and there was Rin making her way towards the couple. She was too far away to make out the figures that was infront of her.

Without thinking I dashed out of the bush, heading towards her. I didn't want her to see this, just not yet. I was afraid I would see her pained expression when she sees what was in front of her.

I ran desperately with Koaru trailing behind me, calling out her name to get her attention on us. Only us.

Rin's Pov:

I went to the park since it's now my favourite place to get some air. Usually, I would be thinking of Daisuke whenever I'm at the park, but today was different. My thoughts kept on flowing towards the mischievous twins.

As I was rounding a corner, I spotted a couple, but too far off the distance to make out who it was. One of the figures looked familiar though... black hair, tall, lean. Hmm, the more I look at it, the more I thought that Daisuke fit that image. I quickly pushed the thoughts aside, telling myself that there are millions of other people that have black hair and that are tall and lean.

I heard a muffled call from somewhere off the distance, but didn't pay any mind into it. Until the calls got loud enough for me to hear that someone was calling my name.

I looked over to my right but didn't see anyone. Before I could turned my head to the left, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of two red haired figures before I was tackled by the two. Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" I said frowning, pushing off the brothers.

"Rin, we just- we- uh.. we just.. We were just happy to see you?" Kaoru said scratching the back of his head.

I furrowed my brows again. "It's cold out. We'll bring you home." Hikaru said pulling my arm to the opposite direaction I was walking to.

Along the way we were about to pass a small cafe shop when we stopped in our tracks when we spotted Haruhi and Tamaki walking out of the shop, holding hands.

!

"Haruhi?" I wondered out loud tilting my head to the side a bit.

"BAKA TONO?" The twins shouted in unison.

The couple stopped and their eyes enlarged like our's at the sight of us. Tamaki scratched the back of his head with his left hand still holding onto Haruhi's with his right. While Haurhi just looked down blushing with embarrassment, I guess.

"When did you guys became a couple?" I asked smirking slightly.

"Ah-"

"Last time, I heard about you talking about confessing to Tamaki was on Valentine's day." I stated.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS SAY ANYTHING?" Hikaru and Kaoru blurted out.

"Kyouya, Mori and Hunny knows. You guys are the only ones in the Host Club that we haven't told." Tamaki said.

"WHY?"

"Because, I thought maybe Rin and the twins should sort things out about THEIR own love story." Haruhi said, smiling.

"W-what?" All three of us asked our faces heating up quickly.

The couple infront of us just chuckled. "We'll be going now. Ja." They said before leaving us standing there still dazed from what Haruhi said.

Dun Dun Dunnnnn LOL Well Daisuke WAS suppose to be a good character but I felt there wasn't enough drama in the story so yeahhh. Kekeke.


	16. Chapter 16

Well I kinda started obsessing over Pikachu a while ago... Just wanted to say that... Hope you enjoy the chapter! Pikachu~

Chap. 16

So, today was any other school today. I stared out at the window, watching the rain droplets race down to the bottom. I was in history class and didn't bother paying attention since the Sensei was talking off topic. Something about ramen, I think.

"So, Rin what experiences have you had with ramen?"

I turned back to the Sensei with the what-the-hell-is-wrong-wit-chu? face before replying with a blunt tone. "Ramen is good."

Before the sensei had a chance to say anything the bell rang, signaling break. When I got out of class, I walked towards the direction of where Daisuke's locker was. 'I haven't heard a word from him since Valentine's day. Maybe I'll see if everything is alright.' I thought as I trotted down the squeaky halls.

I only walked for a bit until I spotted a red headed 'devil' walking towards my direction with a playful smirk on his face. –sighs- 'How troublesome..'

"Helloooo there, Rin~" Hikaru spoke, already grabbing and holding my text book high up.

"What now, Hikaru?" I said, not bothering to take my book back.

"Nothing~. Just wanted to play with our toy." Hikaru said sticking out his tongue before dashing off with my book, not even looking back.

Almost immediately, I sprinted after him. 'Why does he choose now to play?' I questioned.

I honestly have to say, even though I'm a fast runner myself, I couldn't catch up to the Hitachiiin. I blame the reason is because of the slippery wet floor and the many students that surrounded the hall ways. "Stupid long legs." I muttered to myself.

I was about two arms length away from him before he suddenly stopped and turned around.

I stopped but with the slippery floor being a poop, I slammed right into the twin. My lips crashing against his before falling sprawled out on the cold wet floor.

I quickly got up from beside him covering my mouth. 'Why does my first kiss have to be taken like this?' My mind screamed.

I stared back at Hikaru who was still laying on the ground biting his lip. And his face redder than his hair. I suddenly felt eyes burning through my back. I didn't want to look back, but ended up doing so anyways. There, many students surrounded us in a circle staring with wide opened jaws.

I gulped.

"KYAAAAA! RIN AND HIKARU YAOI!~~" All the girls started to scream.

"... Gay..." Was all the male students said before leaving the scene.

Normal Pov:

Kaoru stood somewhere in the crowd of students that circled around his brother and Rin. Sure he was greatly upset that Hikaru had somehow managed to slip a kiss from Rin but he kept on telling himself that Hikaru isn't his competitor YET. Right now they needed to get rid of Daisuke first.

He and along with the all the other boys, left the crowd when the girls started fangirling over the kiss.

The bell had rung and mostly everyone was in class. Kaoru was passing by some lockers when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Depressed that you didn't get Rin's first kiss? I must say, I'm a bit upset as well." Daisuke said casually leaning against a locker.

Koaru gritted his teeth reisisting the urge to beat the sense in this guy.

"Are you mad, Hikaru? Or Kaoru? Whatever your name is. Are you mad that your brother got her first kiss instead of you? Or because I betrayed Rin?" He continued on, crossing his arms.

A fist was swung at Daisuke's jaw, making him stumble backwards. Hikaru stood there with his hands still balled in a fist while his twin stood there shocked at the sudden appearance.

Hikaru grabbed onto the black haired teen's collar and slammed him hard against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you? What did Rin ever do to you?" Hikaru shouted.

Daisuke smirked. "I'm just playing with my toy." He replied.

Kaoru glared at the boy, bringing his fist up for a swing, but paused when a girl's voice called out.

Rin's Pov:

I quickly rounded a corner, the bell has already rung, but I was too busy thinking about the early incident that happened before to even noticd. Just even mentioning the word 'kiss' made my face heat up.

When I rounded the corner I saw three familiar figures standing somewhere off to the side at the wall. It looked like someone was getting bullied. I started walking towards the figures about to stop the fight or whatever it looked like. "Hey! You- Daisuke!" My eyes widened when I got a clearer image of the victim. My eyes grew even bigger when I saw who the other two people were. Hikaru. Kaoru.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" I screamed when I saw a beat up Daisuke.

The twins opened their mouth to speak but Daisuke cut them off. "Forget about it." He said, leading me away.

I managed to drag Daisuke to the nurse's room even though he kept on insisting that he was fine. Daisuke just sat there silently with an ice pack over his bruised jaw while I sat across from him, my head down.

As I sat there images of the twins kept on swarming about in my head. 'I really can't say anything... Are the twins really like this?' I thought.

NOOO! The twins are going to lose Rin's trust! Well, I hope I can update as much as I can, but I got this story I have to write for English. Poo.


	17. Chapter 17

Chap. 17

I stayed in the infirmary with Daisuke, treating his wounds since the nurse was busy with something. As I was treating Daisuke's wounds, my mind kept on worrying about the twins... Wait, no... Not worrying, I should be worried about Daisuke. Anyways, I kept on thinking about what Daisuke couldn've done to make Hikaru and Kaoru become angry and violent. I couldn't think of anything no matter how hard and long I thought, I can't even imagine them being like this.

"You alright?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." He replied with a reassuring smile.

I sighed. "What did you do?"

"Do what?"

"What did you do to get beat up by the twins, I mean." I said looking straight at Daisuke.

Daisuke shrugged. "I don't know, they seem to have gotten angry at something."

I furrowed my brows. 'Are you saying that they just attacked you for no reason? That's really not like them.' I thought.

By the time Daisuke convinced me that he was fine, the bell for the end of school had rung, but I really didn't feel like going to the host club because of what had happened earlier, but I guess I have no choice since I already skipped out on a lot of host club activities and didn't want Kyouya to get any angrier.

"Are you going to the host club?" Daisuke asked as soon as we stepped out of the nurse's office.

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Well then, I'm going to go first. Ja." He said leaving with a wave.

I sighed again and walked down the hallway as I passed students I heard them whispering among themselves when they spotted me coming. 'Wonder what it is this time.' I thought.

Suddenly it hit me. My cheeks heated up when I remembered the event that happened between me and Hikaru during break.

The students all stared at me some were even giggling. I bowed my head down to avoid people's gazes and ran down the hallway.

I arrived at the 3rd music room after cooling down, but when I stepped into the room I brushed past the twins not even taking a glance at them. Honestly I'm not even sure if I'm mad at them.. My blood doesn't boil when I face them... It's just that I don't want to deal with them at the moment, I guess.

Kaoru's Pov:

Rin must be really mad about what happened with Daisuke awhile ago. I just want to tell her the truth without her getting hurt, but having her misunderstand and ignore us like this, I really couldn't handle. That bastard. What sort of lie did he tell Rin? I looked back at Rin my whole body slumped. 'Part of me really want to tell you so I can get rid of Daisuke already and keep you to myself, but I don't know how it will be like to see your pained expression when I tell you the truth.'

Hikaru's Pov:

When Rin walked through the door me and Kaoru were going to go up to Rin and explain what really happened, but she just walked past us. Even though we wanted to explain to Rin about earlier, we both knew that each of us wanted to tell how Daisuke really is, but seeing that Rin had already fallen for him, I can't say it straight to her without seeing her sad expression and that will really kill me. 'I really want to tell you the truth Rin..'

As I sat there with my customers not ONE of them had not asked me about the incident that happened during break. I kept on denying that it was an accident, AND IT WAS. But they kept on going on and on about it making me more irritated. I don't know how I feel, I felt butterflies fluttering around when our lips connected and I knew what that meant. But it WAS my first kiss, doesn't everyone feel that at first? But after being kissed by someone then later on seeing them shoving someone up against the wall beating them up. How am I suppose to feel?

"Rin-kun! Rin-kun! Does that mean now we will have a yaoi love triangle at the host club?" A brunette asked excitedly. I ignored the questions and squeals from the girls and took a slight glance at the twins who were with their customers not too far from where I was. Thinking that they were either chatting with their customers or doing their twincest act, they were actually staring right at me.

I turned my attention back to the girls quickly and smiled pretending to listen to what the they were talking about, while I felt two pairs of eyes still staring at me.

"Ladies, I apologize but host club hours has ended, please come again." Kyouya said gesturing the ladies out the door.

As soon as everyone was out Hikaru and Kaoru quickly came over to me.

"Rin-"

"You guys can tell me whatever you want to tell me next time, I have to leave now." I said getting up grabbing my bag as I left.

I sighed as I walked down the stone path to my limo. I guess I needed some time away from Hikaru and Kaoru for awhile. Aiko was in the limo already waving her hand to get me to hurry up, but I remained at my pace still thinking Daisuke and the twins. 'Daisuke, twins, Daisuke, twins..' They've caught my attention a lot lately.

When I got into the car, Aiko huffed. "Geez, what's wrong with you lately? You've been walking around looking like a lost dog or something." Aiko said looking at me.

"It's nothing." I said, waving her off.

"You know.. I saw Daisuke earlier, he had a bruised jaw.. Do you know what happened to him?" Aiko asked curiously.

I stiffened a little at her words but repeated the same. "It's nothing."

Aiko pouted. "You havn't really told me anything nowadays, what's wrong?"

I sighed. "I just wish everything was like before." 'It seems that this is a starting of some sort of drama.' I thought.

Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter! More chapters will soon (I hope) to arrive so look forward to it! Please don't give up on me my fellow good readers! Til next time! Pikachu~


	18. Chapter 18

Another chapter is up! And i would like for you all to know that i'm trying my very best to update as much as i can. Since my kdrama is being stupid nowadays...-.- pikachu~

Chap. 18

I was laying in bed looking through my texts that I had sent to Daisuke not too long ago. *huff* He's not even replying to anything, he must be really busy nowadays..

I threw my phone to the side and rested both of my hands behind my head. Sighhh, I've been sighing alot these days. Daisuke and the twins, they're going to make me grow old from all the stress.

*knock* *knock* ", dinner is ready downstairs." I heard a maid spoke softly from outside my bedroom door.

"I'll be right out." I said getting up.

When I arrived I saw aunt and uncle also seated at the table was a surprised since I didn't think they would come home til some time next week.

"Aunt and I just got home last night but we had a short meeting this morning so you two didn't see us." "I'm pretty sure the maids or staff told you, did they not?" Uncle asked.

"I heard, but I didn't get a chance to tell Rin." Aiko replied poking at her food.

I just nodded.

"When are you leaving again?" Aiko asked glancing up.

"next week." Aunt said with a smile. "No worries we will get a break soon." She added in.

Uncle cleared his throat causing all of us to turn our attention to him. "Rin, we would like to discuss about the arrange marriage since we havn't really said anything due to our busy time tables." He said wipping his mouth with a napkin.

"We have talked to the Tanakas and we both have settled that the marriage would be held next month."My uncle continued.

"Are you two getting along fine?" My aunt asked.

I nodded.

"That's great hun." My aunt smiled.

"Oh, yes and we will be having a photoshoot tomorrow morning so you two will be missing classes in the tomorrow morning." My uncle told.

"Okay." Me and Aiko said in unison.

So the next day me and Aiko got permission to be gone for the morning of school for a photoshoot and will be back in the afternoon. The photoshoot wasn't really fun the photographer that we had for the day was pretty stiff and strict but it wasn't a big deal really.

When we got back we heard from students in the halls squealing about some kind of ball dance or whatever dance ball thing..

"Rin-kun! Where were you this morning? Were you not feeling well? Rin-kun?"

"I had a photoshoot." I said plainly.

"Wow! Rin-kun is so cool!"

"Of course he is!"

"He's a model!" *sparkle attack*

The bell rung just in time and I got up swiftly walking to the 3rd music room.

"Hey! Rin!" Aiko called out catching up to me.

"Hai?"

"You heard of the ball right?" She asked.

"Hai."

Aiko giggled which made me raise my brow but she waved it off saying I would understand once I hear fromt he host club.

"Rin!~" Tamaki came running to me as soon as I set my foot in the room.

"The ball is soon to come!" He said somehow ending far away from me twirling Haruhi like a maniac.

"The hosts would be the main of this dance which basically mean that we will be dancing with many of the ladies that wish to share a dance with us." Kyouya said pushing up his glasses.

"I'm not dancing." I said frowning.

Everyone in the room gasp except Mori, Haruhi and Kyouya who's face darkened.

"It's okay if you don't know how to dance Rin~ We will teach you." Kaoru said twirling me over to Hikaru who just smirked.

"No thanks." I said pushing myself off of the twins closeness.

"You must learn in order to dance with the ladies." Kyouya said in a low voice.

"This is stupid." Was the last words before I got carried off to learn how to ballroom dance.

"This kinda sucks, I have to attend the ball as a guy." I muttered to myself.

"Well~ you are posing as a guy for school PLUS you hate the long hours of dressing up and getting ready." Aiko said shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't guys dress up and get ready also? Anyways what I mean is I have to be a guy and be all cool and confident and dance with the girls and gaze deeply into their eyes and smile while they bow down trying to hide the blush." I said rolling my eyes.

"It seems that Haruhi and Tamaki are having fun." Aiko said glancing at the couple who were dancing together.

"R-Rin-kun..can I dance with y-you?" A shy girl in a pink dress approached me.

I smiled and bowed down holding out my hand. "My pleasure."

The dance for me wasn't so great. I looked pretty calm and relaxed actually I looked pretty bored but on the inside I was fighting against my body to bolt it was really uncomfortable how the girl just stares into your eyes with such loving expression.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Thinking that it was another girl who wanted a turn I turned around to see Daisuke holding out his hand giving a charming smile.

"May I have this dance?"

"O-oh D-Daisuke-kun-" The girl just bowed leaving to her friends who stood there eyes large as they watch the two of us.

"Why are you dressing as a boy? Shouldn't you be in a dress and looking beautiful?" Daisuke asked tilting his head.

I just shrugged and nodded my heads towards kyouya before taking his hand. Daisuke guided me smoothly, smiling a very charming smile through out the whole time. With Daisuke's tall and lean body hovering over mine and his cool and atitude made me look more of a girl. I felt heat rise up my cheeks as I stare into his eyes.

"Wow, when Rin's with Daisuke he looks way more feminine."

"Rin-kun does look kinda like a girl..why did I never noticed that?"

"kyaa! So cute! Yaoi!"

"Yaoiiii!~"

I heard some of the girls whispears as they watched.

I then saw two pairs of arms grab a hold of Daisuke shoulders. The two smirked "We believe it is our turn." They both said in unison.


	19. Chapter 19

So sorry! I had like a stack of homework to do and then there was this party and my editor was sick..I once again apologize!

Chap. 19

"We believe it is our turn." They both said smirking.

Daisuke pulled me closer, shooting the twins a glare. "I haven't finished my dance with Rin yet," He said, taking my right hand again.

Kaoru cut in right in between, separating both of us while Hikaru held onto my waist from behind. "That's too bad, because it is our turn to spend time with OUR Rin." Kaoru said leading me away.

"I don't want to dance." I said in a dull tone.

Kaoru twirled me over to Hikaru who smirked. "Then that's a shame cause we're going to do what we want."

I let out a sigh giving up, it's no use fighting against the most mischievous twins of Ouran... Actually, make that the most mischievous twins of the world.

"Look! Look! It's the Hikaru, Kaoru and Rin couple!"

"The yaoi love triangle!"

I rolled my eyes a bit. 'They really have to squeal out about everything they see huh?' I thought to myself.

I glanced from the girls to Hikaru who had his mouth opened about to say something. I blinked at him who was still not saying.

"R-Rin... We wanna tell you something important..." Hikaru said stopping.

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck nervously while Hikaru stood there, not saying a thing. 'Strange... Never have I seen them acting like this before..' I thought.

'Don't tell me they're going to confess?' My heart began picking up pace.

"Ri-"

"Wonder where's Daisuke, I'm gonna go look." I said, trying my best to sound calm.

"W-wait!" The twins called out after, but I pretended I didn't hear and continued 'looking' for Daisuke.

As I headed deeper into the crowd of people I started to really search for Daisuke. Along looking for the tall, black haired teen, I spotted some of the host club members here and there. Mori and Hunny who were at the table filled with cakes, Kyouya who was about to be asked to dance by a shy looking girl, and Tamaki and Haruhi who were out on the balcony.

After bumping, tripping, and running from people, I came to the conclusion that Daisuke was nowhere to be found in the ball room. Not wanting the thought of Daisuke leaving without a word, I started wandering down the halls, peeking through classrooms as I walked by.

I was about to give up after the 6th classroom, but I thought I heard someone farther down the hall in the next classroom. I have to say, I'm not the most bravest person when it came to spooky things such as these, but I had the feeling it was Daisuke for some odd reason, so I paced towards the classroom.

As I got closer, I realized that the door wasn't closed, meaning there was definitely someone in there. My steps began to slow down and my heart rate went up just a bit. Pushing my back against the wall, I slowly peeked my head in.

My eyes widened before squinting at the two figures infront of me. 'That can't be..'

I stood there motionless, watching the black haired teen glide his fingers softly on the surface of some girl's cheek.

"...I love you.." Were the words that left Daisuke's mouth.

But it wasn't for me. I blinked. A hand covered my eyes while another gently tugged on my wrist, pulling me back out of the classroom.

Whoever it was let me go and I leaned my back on the wall. "We're sorry.." Hikaru and Kaoru said apologized softly.

It only took about a few seconds that it clicked to my mind that they knew, and that the thing that they wanted to tell me early was about... that. I stared up at the twins who held a sincere look before bowing my head down. "..How stupid of me.." I muttered getting up and walking back towards the ball room.

I walked back to the ball room slow and heavy when I arrived bunch of the girls rushed to my side.

"Rin! Are you alright?"

"Are you hurt?"

I snapped my head back up gave angelic smile. "Of course. Shall we dance?" I asked bowing down gracefully at the group of girls.

Kaoru's Pov:

When Rin left to go search for Daisuke, I looked at Hikaru. "We have to tell her now, because we might not be able to tell her later." I told him.

Hikaru nodded in agreement and we pushed through the crow of people following after Rin. It took awhile cause we lost Rin, there was too many people in the way and our customers kept on coming up and asking for a dance. 'Where has she gone to?' I thought, searching through the crowd.

"She's not here, we should check the classrooms just in case?" Hikaru said nodding at the exit doors that lead to the hallways.

I nodded and we left to continue our search for Rin. 'We have to tell her.'

Hikaru's Pov:

Me and Kaoru peeked in every single classroom that we past but neither Rin nor Daisuke were found in them. Not once, I felt like giving up, if Rin had gone home I would go over there and tell her. It was either now or never. When the 6th classroom showed that there wasn't any signs of anyone in there I felt Kaoru nudge me on the side. I looked where he was looking and instantly I felt a pain of guilt.

There standing was Rin peeking inside a classroom that wasn't too far away from us. She stood there, not moving and I knew that she had found Daisuke.

I looked at Koaru and we both began walking up to Rin. We stood quietly behind Rin who was unaware of our presences. I looked over at her shoulder and I felt anger boil inside me. I slowly covered Rin's eyes with my hand while Kaoru tugged on her wrist, pulling her back outside.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow chapter 20 already! I'm actually not a very big fan of long chapters but whatever that was before hope you guys don't mind!

Chap 20

I came to school with huge bags under my eyes. I couldn't even get a wink of sleep last night. My mind was busy replaying that scene the other night.

"Rin~ How's it going?" Kaoru asked, the two brothers appearing suddenly.

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my right hand. "Fine." I mumbled, giving a weak smile when I looked up.

The twins gave me concerned looks on their faces before it broke into smirks. "Let's go to class Rin, we don't want to be late now, do we?" Hikaru said, linking my right arm while Kaoru links my left.

Well, since I didn't get any rest last night, it's not a surprise that I fell asleep in all my classes.

"Mr. Hayashi, would you like to answer this simple equation?" A low voice awoke me from my slumber.

"Hm? Oh..Uh.."

"I can't afford to have my students waste my time and sleep in my class, . You'll be staying here after school." The teacher finished off.

I pouted a little. Kyouya-senpai is going to get mad at me agian. I shrugged it off, putting my head back down on the table. I slept 'til whenever I was allowed to leave.

I felt a hand on my right shoulder shaking me to wake up. I opened one of my eyes expecting it was either Hikaru or Koaru that came to drag me off to the host club.

I opened one eye to reaveal Daisuke standing there waiting patiently. "Can I help you?" I asked uninterested.

"You're going to the host club right? I'll walk you there." He said with a smile.

I almost snorted at that smile. "No, thanks." I said getting up to leave.

I only made a few steps before his voice interrupted me again."Is there something bothering you?"

I turned back with a straight face. "You're really cruel aren't you? Letting yourself get caught two-timing on such a nice night that you were so _supposed_ to be spending with your fiancee." I said, smirking slightly when I saw his shocked expression. 'I wasn't seeing things.. It _was_him.'

I let out a sigh and looked back up at him. "I have to admit. I really did get fooled. I thought you liked me?"

The corner of Daisuke's lips tugged into a smirk. "I did. But you never showed signs of any interest in me, every girl would fall heads over heals for me from just a friendly smile. You however, stayed your emotionless little self. Only when I had turned to someone else, would you start liking me. Of course, I had always had the engagement in mind, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to play around a little bit."

I glared at Daisuke, but before I could beat the crap out of the guy, Hikaru and Kaoru had came in out of nowhere and stood right next to me with their elbows on my shoulders. They only smirked at the black haired boy in front of me.

"Ahhh... That is very cruel indeed indeed." Hikaru nodded.

Kaoru shrugged. "Atleast we can have Rin to our selves now, eh Hikaru?"

Daisuke glared at the twins. "I wouldn't be so sure. I can always have Rin whenever I want, don't forget about our arranged marriage." He said with another smirk on his face.

The twins gave a low growl and muttered something I wasn't able to hear. With a hard glare towards Daisuke, the twins pulled me away with them.

'I chose a really bad time to start falling for him.' I thought, sighing.

Hikaru's Pov:

I did feel hurt when I found out that Rin really did have feelings for the guy. It hurt me even more seeing her reaction to all of this. I might sound like a bastard myself saying this, but I'm kind of glad that the bastard cheated on Rin. He just eliminated himself, now me and Kaoru won't have that jerk in our way. Even if Rin's too hurt to move on, I'll make sure that I'm there to comfort her, with or without Kaoru and I WILL make her fall for me. Though, looking ahead... I'll probably have to fight my very own twin brother to get what I love. But I have to make sure she's okay first... I looked at Kaoru who looked back, wearing the same expression I was, he was thinking the exact same thing.

'Don't think about that now, be glad that you can finally have Rin without that Daisuke interrupting us. Just focus on Rin first.'

Rin's Pov:

The twins dragged me out to the hallway, away from the classroom that we were previously in. "Rin..." Kaoru trailed off when he realeased my wrist from his firm grip.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I said waving off.

I sighed. "'I'm going to head home now, tell Kyouya that I'm not feeling well or something." I said, beginning to walk away.

Before I could take my third step, one of the Hitachiins had grasped onto my arm and yanked me back. I spun around to see a very serious looking Hikaru.

Hikaru stared down at me like he was looking through me or something. It which made me nervous. I dared to look away and glance at Kaoru who held a worried expression.

Hikaru opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "I'm fine. Seriously." I told them with a slight smile.

Hikaru closed his mouth and opened it again, saying, "Stay away from him-" "You're our's now." Kaoru cut in.

Kaoru then broke off into a smirk and patted my head. "We can finally relax for a bit and play with our toy."

I furrowed my brows but nodded anyways. "Like I said early, I'm gonna head off first-"

"Ahhh~ but Rin~ We're bored.. Aren't we, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, swinging his arm over my shoulder.

Kaoru nodded. "Why don't you stay and play with us, Rin?" He said swinging his arm over my other shoulder.

"Besides, we can't tell lies to Kyouya, if he finds out, we will never hear the end of it." They said in unison. They started walking towards the direction of the 3rd music room, still having their arms draped over my shoulders.

"WE'RE HERE!" The mischievous brothers shouted when they entered the room dragging a helpless me behind.

"You're late."

I have reached 42 reviews! Woot woot! Thanks so much for reviewing! I love you guys! :'D now's let's try to reach 50!


	21. Chapter 21

Chap. 21

"Gomen Kyouya, but we had something to take of," Hikaru explained.

"Besides, the guests aren't even here yet what do you mean late?" Kaoru said.

"Why's Tono sulking in a corner?" I pointed out when I saw a blonde headed guy crouched down in a little emo corner.

"Ah, hai," Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses before continuing. "It seems that the yaoi love triangle thing has gotten pretty big. About 90% of both the twin's and Rin's customers are a huge fan of it too."

"Are you saying that-"

"Starting from today you three will be doing your yaoi love triangle act." Kyouya nodded sharply.

"NO! I CAN'T LET THESE TWO NO GOOD BEINGS DO SUCH ACTS TO MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki bursted clinging onto me.

When I saw the corner of each of the twin's lips tugged up into a smirk I shivered. "I'm not trusting myself to these two." I said furrowing my brows while pushing Tamaki away with my foot.

Kyouya shot me a glare which I stiffened at.

"It's not like we're gonna go rough on you Rin-chan~" The twins purred in unison.

'Rough? What are they talking about?' I thought my left eye twitching.

"I'll pay you double." Kyouya said pushing up his glasses.

"Host club hours is going to start soon. We should go to their places." Haruhi said.

"Hai, get ready Rin-chan~" The twins said in unison, their smirks growing even more devilish.

As the the sea of hideous yellow dresses came rushing in, most of them had posters. Of the love triangle..

I looked at Kyouya, who nodded. 'It's an act... I'm just acting.' I sighed.

I approached the twins who were in the middle of doing their forbidden brotherly love act, surrounded by the girls."Hikaru... Kaoru..." I shyly said, looking elsewhere biting my lip.

Hikaru and Kaoru both turned their heads towards me. The girls around them eyes widen their excitement showing.

"What is it, Rin?" Kaoru asked knowing that the act has already started.

I balled my hands into a tight fist fake tears welling up in my eyes. "D-Did you really mean what you said yesterday? If you did, then why have you been ignoring me? It feels like you're just toying with my feelings," I said, manging to let a tear roll down my cheek.

The twins itmediately went to my side, sandwiching me in between them. "Of course we meant what we said yesterday," Hikaru said, caressing my cheek.

"You're always together, you never give me any attention," I said.

"We're sorry..we'll give as much attention as you want from now on," Kaoru said softly, tilting my head back.

My ear drums were nearly about to bust when the crowd of girls started to sqeal like pigs. Not saying they are, but you know, the really high pitched squeal. Yeah.

Hikaru started leaning closer and closer. Close enough that I started panicking. 'It's an act, it's an act, he won't kiss me right? Right?'

Hikaru was probably about an centimeter away before I got pulled back by Karou. "Hikaru, you already recieved a kiss from Rin. Shouldn't it be mine turn now?" he said almost too seriously.

"KYAHHH! THE TWINS ARE GOING TO FIGHT OVER RIN-KUN!" A girl with brown hair suddenly interuppted.

"Ah~ gomenasai ladies, but it's time for the host club to close, we will be looking foward to entertaining you next time." Tamaki said escorting the customers out.

When the last customer was out Tamaki closed the door and everyone gathered at the couches. "Hikaru, there's a thing called personal space." I said trying to calm down the heat that was about to rise to my cheeks.

"Yeah but you should know that we like to be touchy. You should start getting used to it from now on." Kaoru said wrapping his arm over my shoulders.

"CAKE! CAKE! Rin-chan would you like to eat some cake with me?" Hunny said, bouncing over to me with Usa-chan.

"Hai." I said before following Hunny to his table filled with different colored and size cakes.

"Hmmm what would you like, Rin-chan? I like strawberry, but chocolate is good too. Oh, yeah! And there's coffee cake which is also really good and.."

"I'll just have strawberry." I said, smiling slightly.

"Arigato, Mori-sempai," I nodded when he handed me over a slice of strawberry-vanilla cake. Mori just nodded and I began eating while Hunny began attacking his cake head first.

I was halfway through while Hunny was on his fifth cake... Seriously, how is that tiny body ableconsume that much cake?

I was about to continue with my cake until I felt something wet slide across my jawline. I slowly turned my head towards my right and found myself sitting there looking straight at Kaoru who had a mischievous smirk on his face. "You have cream on your face." He said innocently.

Before I could even open my mouth to speak, I felt yet another lick, but this time on the left. I turned my head to see the other troublesome twin. "You have cream on your face." He said, exactly like his twin. Hikaru leaned in and lightly pecked the corner of my lips where there was cream.

"This is just like the cookie scene.." I heard Haruhi sigh.

"IWNWKDIAFASRWD. TWINS!" Tamaki stormed up to the brothers.

"Baka Tono, don't you have Haurhi to worried about?" The Hitachiins said in unison.

Tamaki stopped in his tracks, his face going red with embarrassment.

"Rin, we have to go," Aiko said, appearing from the door enterance.

I didn't waste anytime getting up and quickly made my way towards Aiko, who began walking away. "So, how was your day Rin-kun?" Aiko giggled, still using the 'kun' suffix.

"I got harassed today." I said straightly, causing Aiko to crack up.

~At The Host Club~

"I think we scared her, Hikaru," Kaoru said, watching the black haired girl walking out of the room quickly.

"Gomen~ You agree too don't you? We just can't help ourselves," The older twin said, smirking.

"Wait 'til she hears..." Haruhi sighed.

The twins looked at Haruhi with evil smirks. "This is going to be entertaining.." They said in unison.

"You two really have gotten much, much more troublesome." Kyouya said closing his black note book.

~Back At Rin~

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Well, I have to go to London for a week for this fashion show and photoshoot." Aiko said.

"Oh. When are you leaving?" I asked.

"I was told that I'll be leaving on Saturday. Two days from now," Aiko said putting two fingers up when she said two.

"Wow, so soon..."

"Oh yeah and... Ano.. Auntie and uncle are going to be away too. Uncle has a photoschoot somewhere in China and Aunt is coming along with me."

"Great... " I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Ano.. You'll hear about it when we get home.." Aiko said.

Kekekeke the twins are getting more mischievous, it's so fun writing them like this. Hope you guys like this chapter! Til then! Pikachu~


	22. Chapter 22

..I think..I'm going to have like 30 chapters by the time I finished this story..

Chap. 22

"Ahem, we have arrived at your home, Ms. Hayashis." The driver interrupted us politely.

I looked at the driver and looked out the window of our limo before turning back to the driver and nodded. "Arigato gozaimasu," both my younger sister and I said as we stepped out of the limo.

When we stepped onto the doorstep, we were greeted by our maids who took our bags and coats. I spotted auntie and uncle in the living room busy preparing for their trip.

"Did you pack yet?" I asked, looking over at Aiko.

"Hai! Did it all yesterday. I don't have much to pack anyway," She said, shrugging.

"It seems that they're busy, guess I'll have to hear whatever it is later," I said, slowly walking up the steps.

I closed the door behind me as I stepped into my bedroom and threw my bag on the floor next to my bed. It was the weekend anyway, I have plenty of time to do my homework, so I decided to just chill and read something.

Probably an hour later, a knock was heard from outside of my room. "Miss Hayashi and Mr. Hayashi would like to see you downstairs," The maid said quietly before leaving.

I sighed and got up. 'I wonder what they have to tell me.' I wondered as I walked out of my room. As I was walking down the steps, uncle and aunt were seated at on the couches in the living room. Aiko was in the kitchen munching on some snacks that the chef had prepared.

"Hai?" I questioned when I sat down across from my relatives.

"Well, Rin. You know that uncle, Aiko and I will be away for a week due to business and the thing is... I really can't leave you here by yourself."

I raised a brow. "What do you mean? I can take care of myself perfectly fine and the staff are here most of the time."

"Yes, MOST if the time. Not ALL the time," Uncle said.

"_You two_ aren't even here as much as the maids are, you know." I said, crossing my arms.

Aunt sighed. "The thing is, well, you don't know, but I'm very close with Yuzuha Hitachiin. You remember, right? The lady you did the photoshoot for? Anyway, she has two sons that I'm sure goes to your school. But the point is, I'm going to lend you to her for a week util one of us get back."

"W-What? Are you insane? There's no way I'm gonna live under the same roof as those two devils!" I shouted.

"Oh, so you do know them." My aunt smiled.

"The frickin _point_ is, I am NOT living with those- those- things!"

"Why don't you live with Haruhi? She's a girl and she's definitely not like the twins," Aiko suggested, poking her head in from the kitchen.

I pointed to Aiko. "Exactly."

"But the thing is, I don't even know her first name or, actually I don't think I've ever met her...I can't trust you living with a complete stranger for a whole week."

I sighed giving up. I never win against my aunt anyways. "This seriously doesn't make sense at all." I muttered as I slowly stomp my way up the stairs.

"You're leaving tomorrow." Uncle added in quickly when I close my bedroom door.

I sighed as I got up lazily from my bed. 'My week of hell starts today.' I thought as I pictured the twins forcing me to bow down at their feet while they laugh hysterically.

I shuddered. –sigh- "This makes no sense." I muttered again, walking into the bathroom.

After washing up and dressing up I headed downstairs for breakfast. I sat down at my seat across from Aiko and began to eat the meal that was already placed in front of me.

After a few bites of my, toast I looked up at Aiko who was smiling widely. "What?" I said a little too rudely.

"You're going to live with the twins~" She said in a sing song voice and smirked afterwards.

"Yes, I know. If it wasn't so obvious.." I said, rolling my eyes.

Aiko only giggled, smiling once more. "So oblivious.." I heard her say under her breath, though I chose to ignore it.

I sighed once again as I dragged my luggage towards the limo in front of me. 'Just a few minutes and I'll be locked up in that prison, being toture by two identical pranksters.'

"Have fun, Rin~!" Aiko winked.

"Hn."

When I was about to get in my seat, I felt two arms wrapping my waist from behind. "Bye, Rin."

I smiled slightly and turned around to pat my adorable little sister's head. "Bye."

"Say thanks to Ms. Hitachiin for me!" Aunt called out from the mansion.

I just waved as the car started to move and in only a few minutes, I would have to fight through the torment the twins would be putting me through for 7 days.

Hikaru's Pov:

I looked out the window from my room and smirked. "When will she be here?" I whined.

"Hmph, I wanna play with our toy already." Kaoru pouted.

Rin's Pov:

As I stepped out of the car, I felt myself getting nervous all of a sudden. 'I hope I made a good first impression on Ms. Hitachiin when we did the photoshoot.' I thought as I fidgeted with my dress that Aiko forced me into. I looked at the mansion once more and began to slowly walk towards the mansion.

I paused a little when I reached the door before pressing the bell. Only a mintue after, a maid opened the door and I was tackled into a hug by Ms. Hitachiin.

"It's so wonderful to have you here! Your aunt is such an amazing designer! I was so pleased to have her very own niece come and spend the entire week with me!" She said pulling away.

"I heard you went to the same school as my boys. They have a lot of interest in you too, I'm sure you three would get along just fine." She giggled, leading me inside.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment so the maid will tell you everything you need to know." She winked.

I nodded my head. "Arigato, Ms. Hitachiin." I bowed before following the maid upstairs.

After the maid told me this and that, she finally left, leaving me to my privacy. I started to unpack my clothes from my luggage. A frowned appeared on my face when I realized that all my clothes that I had packed wasn't there. (except my Ouran boy's uniform.) Aiko had gone through my suitcase and taken all of my clothes I had chosen and replaced them with clothes that she had picked out.

I held out a white ruffled shirt in front of me and studied it. 'Wasn't this given to me last spring when I did the spring photoshoot?' I thought, tilting my head. "No, I don't think so.." I said to myself.

"Like the shirt that we picked out for you?" A voice whispeared in my ear, causing me to jump.

I spun around and faced the voice which of course, belonged to one of the red headed twins. "You still havn't answered. Do you?" Kaoru asked with his arms crossed just like his brother's.

"What?"

"Have you forgotten about our shopping date already?" Hikaru pouted.

"D-Date?"

Hikaru's face instantly reddened when he realized what he had just said. "W-What are you talking about?" He laughed awkwardly, but then a a grin formed on his lip as he starting leaning in. "What's that? You want to date us?" Hikaru said his eyes staring deep down with my own.

"I knew you were just hiding it all along. You really love us, don't you Rin?" Kaoru said his arms snaking around my waist.

"I-I-It's not like that! Not that I-Uh-"

I heard my phone vibrate saying I had recieved a text message from someone. I pushed the twins off and went over to pick up my phone. I felt myself being drowned when I opened up my phone revealing my wallpaper of me and Daisuke when we were at the park. 'Should've deleted that picture right away.' I thought, sighing out loud.

My phone was snatched away by Hikaru who frowned at the picture. In a blink of an eye, Hikaru wrapped his arm over my shoulder, pulling me close to him while Kaoru did the same on my other side. I blinked, then heard a snapshot.

Hikaru starting pushing and pressing buttons on my phone before smiling. Kaoru grabbed the phone and smiled before showing me. My wallpaper now was a picture of me wedged in between the twins with a no-idea-what's-going-on expression while the twins held peace signs, smiling at the camera.

"You look so kawaii, Rin~" Kaoru said, waving my phone around.

I tried to hide my smile. I have to admit, they're adorable.

Aww how cute! I'm starting to fall in love with the twins more and more! Don't you? Kawaiiiii~


	23. Chapter 23

Chap. 23

Kaoru grabbed on to my hand while Hikaru did the same with the other. "There's a carnival and we want to play," Kaoru said, pulling me along with him and his brother.

"We're going to take Rin-chan out for awhile." The twins said in harmony as we passed some maids downstairs.

When we got outside, the chauffeur was already there waiting by the long black limo. Kaoru went in first while Hikaru literally just threw me in, causing me to fall on the younger twin. The ride wasn't very comfortable since I was squished between the two foxes who wouldn't budge when I demanded them to.

"Why the long face, Rin?" The older twin asked, resting his arm over my shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood for crowded places." I replied, looking straight ahead.

"Stop being like Baka Tono when he's in his emo mode, Rin-chan."

"We'll do everything it takes to forget that damn bastard." Koaru mumbled the last sentence.

I was expecting to be dragged onto extreme rides like ones that will spin this way and that, then upside down, backwards. But instead, the twins had pulled me into an arcade that wasn't too far from where the entrance was.

"All the rides' line ups are way too long. Plus, you said you didn't feel like it." Kaoru said shrugging.

Kaoru and I stood in the middle of the arcade while Hikaru went off to get tokens for the games.

"Me and Hikaru are really good at these types of games we can get anything we want. Even if we don't get any tickets we can still buy all the prizes." Kaoru bragged.

Hikaru came back with a bunch of tokens in his hands. I was about to take some when Kaoru cut in. "There's no way we are splitting up, you have to stay with us." He said looking at me.

The Hitachiin brothers went towards the shooting games I just followed along standing there watching them play. They kept on giving me the toy to play but I declined. After the game was over, which Hikaru had won, we took our tickets and went over to the car racing game. "You play this time, Rin." Hikaru said, leading me to the seat.

"Ready to lose?" Kaoru questioned with a playful smirk.

I looked at Kaoru then back at the screen, smirking slightly myself. "We'll see."

I gripped onto the steering wheel tightly and edge the my race car to the left. I felt myself smile slightly hearing Hikaru behind me cheering. 'Almost got you..' I thought, seeing Kaoru's car on the screen.

"You lose." Kaoru turned to me, grinning.

"Rematch." I said, looking back at the screen.

...

"You lose." I said, sticking my tongue out.

Kaoru frowned at the screen, but then smiled when he turned to me. "Let's play air hockey." Hikaru said, grabbing my hand.

The twins played first and Kaoru ended up wining, I was then to battle Hikaru. I'm not the best at air hockey, but I ended up wining against Hikaru. "You let me win." I said looking up at the older twin.

"You too. On the race car game." I said looking at both the twins now.

They shrugged. "If it makes you happy then we will lose for you." They both said.

I just nodded not knowing what to say to that. To be honest I was sure to see them all competitive, but having them say that.. I have no idea what to think.

"Picture booth!" The twins shouted yanking me towards the booth. "It's so expensive.." I said frowning.

"I thought you were rich? Don't tell me you're cheap too." Kaoru said.

"Besides this price is like change to us." Hikaru added.

The timer started couting down and the three of us had already gotten to our poses. Hikaru on my right, Kaoru on my left, all of us winking and sticking our tongues out.

5,4,3,2...1- Right on the last second the twins turned their heads towards me giving a light kiss on my cheeks.

I could feel the twins smirking as they walk out of the booth leaving me sitting there with a brush of pink painted on my face. 'They just k-kissed me.. on purpose.' I thought placing my hands on my each side of my cheeks.

"Are you done yet?" I heard Hikaru's voice outside of the picture booth.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at the picture before heading out. 'I'm starting to think they- no, they're just playing.' I thought to myself as I walked out of the booth.

I was about to scold them for making me look like a complete clueless idiot in the picture when I spotted that plushie toy picking up game. (AN: you know that claw hand thingy that you're suppose to control to pick up those stuffies? Yeah.) The box was filled with Hello Kitty stuffies, which was what had caught my eye.

"I wanna play that game." I said, already walking towards the box full of hello kitty prizes.

I stood there staring at the plushies while waiting for the twins to come with the tokens. 'I'm good at this game. I should be able to get one, no biggie.' I thought, placing one token in.

...

"Stupid motherf-cking game! Give me my Hello Kitty!" I cursed under my breath. With a last kick I let out a sigh giving up.

I turned my back, only to hear the machine game start again. Turning back around, I saw Kaoru focusing intensely at the claw as it went down to pick up the toy. "Damn." He muttered when the claw slipped.

"Here, let me try." Hikaru stepped in.

I stood there watching the twins take turns on the game trying to get the hello kitty toy. "Just give up already." I said shifting my weight on one leg.

"No, we're going to get it." Kaoru mumbled watching the claw slip once again, releasing my toy from it's clutches.

After a few more minutes of trying, the twins got frustrated and stormed over to me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from the precious Hello Kitties that could've been mine. "Scew this, we're going to go play some other game that will win an even bigger hello kitty." Hikaru frowned.

Hikaru gave the tickets to the guy behind the table of prizes who wrote down the number of tickets we won on a piece of paper to save for later.

We headed out of the arcade and into the game booth section. There was this game where you get a chance to win HUGE plushies, there was a Hello Kitty one (YAY!), Angry Birds, Domo, Totoro and Keroppi. The game was harder then it looked, you have to knock down all three blocks but it has to be OFF the platform. Which is pretty hard since the platform is pretty big and you're dealing with blocks.

"I got this." Hikaru said.

Each twin had four tries, they didn't get it in but they did come close. "I'll stay here all day if I have to." Hikaru said glaring at the three blocks.

"Didn't you say you were going to buy the prizes if you wanted?" I asked confused.

"We can't do that." The girl behind the table smiled.

On the last try Hikaru put everything into it and actually did get all three blocks off the platform and on the ground. "Great job!" The girl cheered.

"YES!" Hikaru cheered high-fiving his twin.

"We'll have the Hello Kitty." Kaoru said to the worker.

Hikaru hugged the cat and placed it down which reached up to his waist. Hikaru saw me eyeing the plush toy and hugged it.

"Who said I would win it for you?" Hikaru smirked sticking out his tongue.

Ahhh Hikaru always teasing people.:( Tsk tsk don't you know how much the girl wanted the dang hello kitty plush? Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter til next time! Pikachu~


	24. Chapter 24

Hm..I don't think I will be able to update as much cause I've been getting much more homework lately and I also have this project..But I'll try my best!

Chap. 24

"Who said I would win it for you?" Hikaru smirked, sticking out his tongue.

I felt my left eye twitch. 'Seriously... this bastard...' I thought, planning to lunge at the boy.

We spent the next hour or so playing games and winning prizes, we went on a few rides, but I couldn't stop myself from eyeing the specific toy that was in Hikaru's arms. I admit, I did plan to grab it and make a dash for it, but when I put my plan to action it didn't work out as I expected. Right at that moment when I grabbed the cat from the older Hitachiin's arm, the other Hitachiin stuck out his leg, making me land flat on the surface of the ground. Not to mention I had to deal with their teasing afterwards.

"Looks like we have to head back now." Kaoru said looking from his phone.

"Wait, let's ride that before we head home." Hikaru said a evil grin on his face as he pointed to the ferris wheel.

"I thought I had already said before, there's no way I'm getting on that thing." I spoke bluntly.

"Come on Rin, it's our last ride before we go home." Kaoru urged gripping onto my hand.

"I-I refuse!" I said struggling to pull my hand away from twin's tight grip.

Kaoru's Pov:

I couldn't help but smile at Rin. I find it cute that for someone like her would be scared of heights. She's not what people say, emotionless, blunt, sarcastic..etc. her real self is clumsy, cute, shy, hello kitty obsessed. Everything I would find in a girl I like.

Looking at Hikaru, our grins grew wider and we sped off towards the ferris wheel tugging Rin along behind us.

Hikaru's Pov:

Rin struggled all the way to the ferris wheel, not once did she stop with her yelling and beats.

"You shouldn't force your girlfriend to ride something she doesn't want to. She might hate you afterwards." The guy chuckled as he watched me and Kaoru attempt to toss Rin into the seat.

'That's the point, I want her to be scared so she will hold onto me.' I thought heat rising to my cheeks.

"Crap! Crap! It's moving!" Rin's eyes enlarged while she clutched onto the bars.

Reaching my hand out to Rin, she pressed her back against the seat even more. "Don't touch me!" She barked, still holding onto the bar.

"She's not going to start crying is she?" Kaoru whispered, worried.

I nodded, agreeing. "This wasn't what I expected either." I whispered back.

Trying once more, I reached out, only to have her do the same. "S-stop moving it!"

During the whole ride Rin gripped onto the safety bar like it was her life line or something and she would bark at us whenever we made the slightest movment. Kaoru did get a hold of her once but it ended up with him having scratches down his arm. Seriously, it was like dealing with a cat that just got soaked in water.

"This was the worst idea we have ever had." I told Kaoru as we watched Rin bolt out as soon as the door was opened.

Rin's pov:

After the nightmare-ish ride on the ferris wheel, the twin's chauffeur arrived, taking us back to the Hitachiin's mansion. When we got home, the chefs had already prepared dinner for us. Which didn't go very smoothly. Well, for me that is.

The twins fought over who was sitting next to who, they tried feeding me a couple of times and they threw a fit when I refused to feed them. But atleast the meal was tasty.

I was in my room (the guest room) gathering the things I needed for a shower. There was a bathroom in the room which was great, since I can lock my bedroom door so there wouldn't be a pair of 'twins' sneaking around.

Stepping out of the shower, the mirror was all fogged up from the heat of the hot shower that I just took. Turning to the toilet seat which I had placed my change of clothes- ..which wasn't there..

Frowning, I wrapped myself with a towel and began searching around the bathroom floor, wondering if I had dropped my clothes instead. While looking I heard snickers from my bedroom. 'Twins.' I thought immediately.

Pressing my ear against the door I stood there quietly listening to what the two devils are planning.

"Hmm Rin-chan here has a nice pair lingerie, don't you think Kaoru?" I heard Hikaru.

"Damn perverts." I muttered.

"Give me back my clothes!" I shouted pounding on the door.

"Eh? Why? We're admiring your clothes right now." Kaoru said.

"How did you even enter? You guys better not have seen anything, I swear-"

"Relax, relax, Rin-chan. As much as we want to sneak a peek, we are very respectful of someone else's-"

"If you say you're respectful you wouldn't have done something like this in the first place!" I yelled cutting their sentence.

"Geez, so much yelling... I think I'm getting a headache. We'll just leave you here as a punishment for it." I heard Kaoru say to Hikaru.

"W-wait! You can't leave me like this!" I said pounding at the door once more.

"Be glad that we didn't choose some other way to punish you." Hikaru's voice spoke. I seriously can imagine him saying this while smirking.

'Didn't they have enough fun torturing me today?' I thought, sighing.

'I should just open the door and quickly get my clothes from the drawer. My room IS just outside the bathroom, who will notice?' I thought to myself.

'But what if the twins are still out there hiding?' I thought again.

After a few minutes of deep thinking, I decided to just burst through the door and with lightning speed, dash to my draw grab a bunch of random clothes and rush back here. Quietly, I pressed my ear against the bathroom door again to make sure no one was out there. Sighing I placed my hand on the door knob and slowly turned it to the right.

...!

'HOW COULD THEY HAVE LOCKED IT?' My mind screamed as I shook the knob furiously.

I spent about a good hour locked in the bathroom with nothing on except for a towel to cover my body with. After many poundings and cursing from the bathroom the maids finally unlocked the door, apologizing and explaining these were just a FEW tricks they liked to play.

Finally able to wear clothes on and the maids out of my room I looked a the clock that read 10:03pm. I started walking and before I even noticed I was at the twin's bedroom door. 'Wonder if there in there right now.' I thought.

There were two reasons why I was here. One. I want my clothes and undergarments back, and two, I'm gonna steal Hello Kitty as pay back for trapping me in the bathroom for an hour with nothing.

Knocking on the door softly, I waited paitently. The door opened revealing Kaoru. "Give me back my clothes." I said, before he could ask why I was here.

"Oh, that? It was hideous, so we threw it in trash. Be glad that we did it for you." Hikaru said appearing.

"You two.." I growled.

"Rin~ it's 10 o'clock right now please let us sleep. Make sure you lock your bedroom door so you won't sleep walk into our room." The twins said in unison before shutting the door in my face.

"These jerks are really asking for it.." I muttered. Storming back to my room. 'I was just going to steal hello kitty for the night but that's all changed now.' I thought to myself.

Opening the door, I stood there, surprised, yet slightly suspicious when I spotted the Kitty toy that belong to Hikaru sitting on my bed.

Carefully walking towards my bed I eyed the thing up and down closely. 'There's a bomb in it. I know it.'

Picking up the plush I spotted a sticky note attached to it's back.

-You can have it. It's a stupid toy not worthy for our keeping.- It read.

"Stupid toy? How dare you say Hello Kitty is stupid! These idiots.." I muttered, looking at the plush once again.

"Don't look at me so innocently! Don't lie to me! I know they did something to you!" I said, shaking the plush toy.

After a minute of inspecting I gave up and eyed the Kitten before hugging it.

'Is it really mine now?' I thought, smiling slightly.

Kaoru's Pov:

"Ahh... We should start buying her these Hello Kitty things... she seems to like it a lot." Hikaru said. resting his hands behind his head as he layed down on our bed.

"She looked happy today." I said.

Hikaru looked at me before nodding. "Her mind wasn't on that ass face."

Twin's pov:

'Can you start loving us now?'

Helllooo there! I need your help! T.T Well, I've been thinking whether to delete my Perfect Doll story or not. You see, it didn't turn out as I expected and I was planninng to write another one anyways. Anyways 'til next time! Pikachu~


	25. Chapter 25

This is the last chapter! Omg I can't believe it...I feel sorta depressed that this has ended..TT^TT

Chap. 25

'Mm.. fluffy pillows..' I dreamed as I snuggled with the pillows and blankets that surrounded me. I have to admit, I've never felt so comfortable. Even my own bed isn't as soft and comfy as the one I'm laying on now. Cuddling, I almost forgot that I was at the twin's hosehold.

As I buried my face into the soft pillow, I felt a slight breeze from behind my neck, but chose to ignore it. Shifting slightly, it became much more obvious that I had hot air breathing down the back of my neck.

I opened my eyes slowly, only to close it again when I saw Hikaru laying there, staring at me. Wait. Snapping my eyes wide open, I stared back at Hikaru who was bare from the waist up.

"Y-y-you! Again!"

"Ahh~ Rin-chan... So noisy early in the morning." Kaoru's voice spoke from behind me as he wrapped his arms around me, pressing his bare chest against my back.

"Where are your clothes?" I shouted.

"Geez, do you have any idea how hot it was last night?" Kaoru pouted. "We both had a nightmare so we came to you." Hikaru said after.

"L-let go!" I stuttered, trying to escape from the twin's hold.

"But we wanna cuddle~" They said, rubbing their cheeks against my own.

Sadly the twins had it their way, I was stuck there, sandwiched between the two shirtless twins as they lay there. It wasn't soon after 'til they got tired from my kicking and scolding that they finally released me.

This went on for a couple of days and I eventually gave up knowing that the twins will only have it their way. The week with the twins were really just stressing, it was like baby sitting two obnoxious kids. Although as much as the twins pranked, harassed and totured me, the week with them somehow flew by pretty quickly.

I'm not saying that they were being idiots the whole time. Just most. However there were times when they caught me off guard with... I guess you can say, sweet? Things that they did. Hikaru and Kaoru were gone all morning leaving me bored as hell yet relaxed at home. In the afternoon, they came back with Hello Kitty things, such as key chains, cellphone straps, stuffies, they even got couple t-shirts and said they had no idea. There was this other time where they bought some chocolates saying that they were in the mood for some and "didn't feel like" eating it after they bought it so they shoved the box to me.

Today was another regular school day, although I did get driven by the twin's chauffeur. As soon as I stepped out of their, limo everyone stopped and stared at me and the twins. Of course as you would've guest, they start fangirling about the 'yaoi love triangle' being together. Some of them even dared to think of other 'things' when they found out that I was staying with the twins.

I couldn't go into ONE class without hearing whispers and things from the fangirls about the 'trio' staying together at one place. The talk about the yaoi love triangle thing was a big news to the fangirls.

"It's lunch! I bet the three would eat together in a secret place they found~" One girl said, in a dreamy daze.

"Hmm... We might just do that," Hikaru said, exchanging glances to his twin brother.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and I were sitting on the bench of the school's garden after we had finished our lunches. There weren't many people around other than the group of 'spies' stalking and giggling from behind a bush of roses. I didn't mind, I was already used to them. Like the ones who would follow me home and wouldn't leave for hours.

"Isn't it rude to stalk people and giggle at them from behind a bush?" Kaoru questioned looking at the rose bush.

"U-uh-We're sorry!" One of the girls stood up from their 'hideout' before the group made a dash for it.

"We were famous for our forbidden brotherly love act, but we are even more famous for the yaoi love triangle." Hikaru said with a smug look.

"Why are you dressing up as a boy anyways? It's been quite a long time, and yet we still have no idea." Kaoru said with a curious expression.

I sighed. "It's a stupid story."

"Awww come on~" The twins urged.

With another sighed I began. "Me and Aiko were having a prank war. I put pink hair dye in the shower head, so when Aiko washed her hair, she ended up with her whole head pink. Aiko got pretty pissed and thought it would be funny to cut my hair while I was sleeping. When I woke up one side was short and the other was long so I just went to a stylist and yeah..people started mistaking me for a 'pretty boy'and things like that." I finished feeling embarassed.

I looked at the twins who were trying to control their laughter. "We didn't think you two were like that." Hikaru said smiling.

I shrugged, trying to hide my embarrassment. "I thought Aiko looked pretty good in pink." I said smiling, slightly.

~Meanwhile with the hosts.~

"We seriously need to get these three together. It stresses me out how someone like Rin can be this oblivious." Haruhi said, crossing her arms as she watched the trio from behind another rose bush with the rest of the host club members.

"I suggest we make a plan." Kyouya said.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Haruhi asked looking up at the shadow king.

"Simple. We just get the twins jealous so they confess and claim Rin as theirs." Kyouya said simply.

"Tamaki should do it, since the twins hate him anyway." He said later on.

"THEY DO NOT!" Tamaki whisper-shouted dramatically.

"Besides, I can't come onto Rin. I have Haruhi." Tamaki said glancing at the brunette girl.

"That's the point." Haruhi said smiling as she looked back at the three love birds.

~Rin.~

It was after school and the halls were already empty. I was on my way to my locker to put away my textbooks and things. I was surprise to see Tamaki there leaning on the locker beside mine, with his head down, having his bangs shadow his face and his arms crossed.

"Tamaki, do you need something?" I asked, curious as to why he was here.

"I love you.."

I blinked not believeing the words that had left Tamaki's lips.

"Pardon?" I asked, not wanting to have Tamaki say the same sentence as before.

"I love you." He said again, still not looking up.

"What do you mean? You have Haruhi don't you?" I asked once again. 'This guy can't be serious.' I thought.

"I-I- I CAN'T DO THIS! I LOVE HARUHI!" Tamaki bursted throwing his hands up.

"Well that's good." A voice spoke from behind me.

I looked over my right shoulder to see the Hitachiiin brothers standing there with their arms cross and frowns on their faces.

"What are you trying to do, Baka-Tono? Are you aiming to make us hate you more? Cause if you are, you have accomplished it." Hikaru said dully.

"Haven't we said so before? Rin is OUR'S" The twins said in unison before grabbing my hand and dragging me off.

...

"You idiot, you had it right there and you just HAD to ruin the plan." Haruhi said, appearing with a frown on her face.

"The twins looked pretty mad when you did the confession. But you ruined everything." Kyouya said coming up as well.

"What happens if Rin-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan don't end up together?" Hunny asked hugging his pink bunny plush.

THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEAL! So please don't cry that it's over my readers! In the sequeal it will continue on with this chapter and then after that it's going to be a new story line. I LOVE YOU GUYS TIL NEXT TIME! Pikachu~


	26. author's note

Author's note.

Like I said there will be a sequel to our's. The title will be called 'Our's part 2.' (I'm sorry I couldn't come up with a better title.) So keep an eye out for it! There will be a new storyline and maybe more drama? (Well I'm hoping so.) Anyways please continue reading the story and I'll try my very best on the sequel. And I would like to thank all of you for reviewing and giving me tips, I'll try my best to have it to your liking. :)


End file.
